War
by Writer's-411
Summary: Chad is the muscle for a drug lord in Mexico. He's being sent to his former home, Karakura, Japan, to take out a Japanese drug lord called Aizen and rescue an important person. He's accompanied by his long time friend, Shiro.
1. War

**This was just a though that I came up with... note: I'm using the common name I've seen used for Ichigo's hollow. **

**Chapter 1: War**

Chad was rinsing his knuckles. He had just got done beating a rival of his drug lord. He remembered the grunts and groans of his victim when he punched the man in the face and kneed him in the gut. Chad was the muscle of his drug lord's business; he took care of rivals who stood against the drug lord. The business was in Mexico, where the U.S. got most of it's chemical income.

Chad looked into the mirror. He saw the reflection of his bathroom: the white tub, the white toilet, and the black tile of the wall and floor. He saw his wavy, brown hair covering his eyes and the broad shoulders that rippled with muscle. The maroon shirt he wore fit him in a snug manner; the collar was a little wrinkled from the previous punishment he was giving. Chad could feel the dress pants he wore stick to his skin because of the sweat.

"It's hot outside," mumbled Chad. He sighed and pulled off his dress shirt, kicked off his shoes, and slid his pants off. Chad turned the right knob to release the cold water. As the tub filled, Chad let his boxers drop to the floor. He rubbed his neck.

Chad didn't like to hurt people, but he had to make enough money to support his abuelo and himself. He was able to afford an apartment in Mexico City because of the business. Pesos, pesos, pesos... That's all that mattered to the drug lord who called himself Don Julian. Chad had never seen the drug lord in person; he only received messages to do jobs that required his strength.

Chad slid his hand through his locks of hair. He turned the water off and slid into the cool pool he created. The cold water stung his skin as Chad forced his head under the water. He came back up to breathe in the warm air. Chad sat in the water pondering about the next job his unknown boss would assign him. His hand ascended to the bottle of shampoo sitting on a small shelf by the tub. He lathered the coconut shampoo in his hair and submerged his head again.

After coming up from the water, Chad lathered his body with body soap and rinsed himself in the cold water. Before Chad could settle down again, he was startled by a sudden knock on his apartment door.

"Mierda," thought Chad. He quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Chad made his way out of the bathroom and to the front door. "Who's there?" asked Chad.

"Who ya think?" came a distorted voice.

Chad sighed and opened the door.

A pale man with snow white hair walked through the door. He wore a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. His hair was long and tied back in a pony tail. The area that surrounded his golden pupils were black, and his tongue was blue. Every time the man talked, his tongue piercing could be seen clearly as it glinted with a golden shine.

The man's name was Shirosaki Hichigo. He was the messenger for the drug lord, the only one to actually see Don Julian, and he was one of Chad's best friends. Shirosaki came from Japan, where he left his brother Ichigo and his family to help out the family friend.

"Yo, Sado," greeted Shiro.

"Hola," responded Chad as he closed the door. "What does Don Julian request of me?"

"No need t' sound so gloomy," replied Shiro. "I was able to get ya a vacation."

Chad looked at Shiro with a questioning look. "Vacation?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"No not really," said Shiro, "but ya next job requires ya to go to Karakura Town, Japan...and I'm goin' wit' ya."

Chad's eyes went wide. He hadn't been to Japan in three years. He didn't know what his old friends would say about him or his job, and he didn't want to know. Chad shook those thoughts to ask, "Why?"

Shiro clucked his tongue and made his way to one of the seats in Chad's living room. Chad followed and sat across from Shiro. A glass coffee table separated the two.

"Why?...hmmmm... I da know," replied Shiro, "Don Julian jus' chucked dis envelope at me." Shiro pulled out the white envelope. "He said t' give this t' ya and keep my mouth shut." Shiro put the envelope on the table and slid it to his friend.

Chad picked up the envelope and opened it. He pulled out a wad of cash neatly wrapped in a white band. The cash was in American one hundred dollar bills. He put the money on the table and pulled out a letter from the envelope.

Shiro was leaning back in the chair as he watched his friend's face twist in horror. He jumped when Chad slammed the paper down on the coffee table. "Whoa!" yelped Shiro. He smoothed his hair and asked, "What's the matta wit ya?"

"He's asking me to do something my morals can't stand," replied Chad as he gritted his teeth.

"Ya mean tellin' ya," corrected Shiro. He looked down at the table and saw a photo attached to it. Shiro picked up the paper and read:

_Sado:_

_I send this letter to inform you that I need a job done quick and clean. I resort to you because I know you had lived in Japan for some time. What better man to send than someone who has served as a temporary native._

_I had sent my daughter Innocencia to Japan to strike a deal with the drug lord Aizen, but he has not come to agreeable terms. He has sent me a letter suggesting I give up my reign as a drug lord here and allow him to take over shipments going into the United States and other countries. He has also taken my daughter as a forced bride just in case I didn't come to his terms._

_I do not like it when others try to mess with me. Everyone, including you, knows this, so I want you to go to Karakura, Japan. I need you to take care of Aizen and bring my daughter home. If he has done so much as rape her or hit her, I want you to imprint my symbol on his skin before he dies. _

_I have stuffed this envelope with money to pay for your plane ticket and housing. I'm trusting you to do this for me, for I favor you over other thugs. Take care and don't let those morons get to you. _

_Adios,_

_Don Julian_

Shiro looked from the letter to the photo of Innocencia and a Japanese man with brown, wavy hair. He noticed the girl had pain painted on her face from the way the man was holding her. "Why would Don Julian send his kid t' do a job?" asked Shiro aloud. "I didn't even know he did this."

Chad didn't answer. He was combing his hair with his fingers to disentangle the brown locks.

"Look, Sado," said Shiro, "What's got ya panties twistin'?"

"I can't kill anyone," said Chad. His skin was already dry, and the warm air was making him sweat in his chair.

Shiro sighed and rested his head on his arm. "Look, vato," said Shiro, "ya can't escape the boss's commands... Actually...I got a better idea. How 'bout ya let me do the killin'. I haven't gotten my hands dirty in forever. The job'll be done, and ya won't have t' kill, Captain Dumbass."

Chad pursed his lips and replied, "Alright, Shiro...he's all yours." Chad was relieved that Shiro made the offer.

Shiro grinned evilly and chuckled. "Hell yeah!" he yelled in excitement.

Chad shook his head with a small smile and got up. His towel almost fell; Chad had a good grip on the white cloth.

Shiro stopped laughing and said, "I know we're friends, Sado, but ya put on some clothes, or I'll be forced t' kick ya in huevos."

Chad waved his hand and made his way to his room. He thought about the way he would be able to face his old friends again. He didn't know how to explain his situation, and he was sure that Ichigo would be pissed at him for letting Shiro get in on the drug business. Chad licked his lips to relieve them of their dryness.

Chad threw on a blood read t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He made sure to put on his favorite boxers to sleep in. Chad went back into the living room and sat in his former seat.

Shiro was still sitting in his chair. He was sucking on a blue lollipop.

"How can you eat all of those lollipops and not have any cavities?" asked Chad. He was leaning back in his seat.

Shiro stopped sucking on the sucker and replied, "'Cause I'm magic." He looked down at the photo still sitting on the table and said, "Hey, Sado."

"Hm?" replied Chad. He was staring at the pile of money and the letter.

"What ya gonna do 'bout the boss's kid? I heard that she's tough, but I don' think she doin' too well wit' this guy," said Shiro. He continued to suck on his candy.

Chad shook his head. "I don't understand why he would send her to do business," said Chad. His eyes flashed with realization. He picked up the photo and said, "Don Julian has many talkers right?"

Shiro nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"This has to be the number one talker, La Estrella," said Chad.

Shiro nodded. "That's reasonable," he thought, "the boss would only send his best talker to talk business and that numba shit." He sighed inwardly. "The worst o' this is that our loved ones are right in their domain," said Shiro. He saw Chad bite his lip.

Chad rose from his seat and went to the kitchen. He knew Shiro was right. Ichigo, Ichigo's family, Orihime, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia were all there in Karakura. They were free for the kill. "I guess killing Aizen is not an option," thought Chad. He dug in his fridge and grabbed two bottles of Corona. Chad didn't drink a lot, but he knew Shiro loved the Mexican brew.

Chad came back into the living room after grabbing the bottle opener and tossed a Corona to Shiro, who caught it with a smile. After Chad opened his beer, he tossed the bottle opener to Shiro.

Shiro muttered a happy thanks and opened the beer. He took a large drink and went back to his unfinished candy. When he saw Chad sit down, he asked, "So when we leavin' home?"

**I know this is asking a little much, but I would like some feedback on this. Please and thank you, readers.**


	2. Home

**I got some alerts that suggest some people are interested in this story, so I'll contribute another chapter and see where it goes from there. **

**Chapter 2: Home**

Chad looked out of the plane's window. He was staring at his home. He had left his abuelo some money to support him for a few weeks. Chad didn't like leaving his abuelo alone, but he had no choice. He had to leave for Karakura, he had to face his friends, and he had to face his new enemy. "Fuck," thought Chad.

"This is gonna be fun," cheered Shiro as he sat in the seat next to Chad. He looked at his friend and frowned. "What's eatin' ya, Sado?"

Chad shook his head.

Shiro rolled his eyes and said, "If ya not comfortable bein' on a plane, then ya can take the lane seat."

"That's not it," replied Chad.

"I knew it," said Shiro, "I know tha's not it, bud. Look, I'm sure ya grand daddy's gonna be fine. If I knew any better, I'd say ya got all ya strength from the old man." He grinned when Chad's lips curved upward. "Come on, Sado. Lighten up. We're gonna see everyone again. Wait 'til Ichigo hears about our jobs." His smile faded when Chad sighed.

"Look, Shiro," said Chad, "we gotta lie about our jobs. I don't wanna see Ichigo flip out on you or me."

Shiro nodded and replied, "What? Did I just hear the toughest muscle in Mexico admit fear?" He earned a frown from Chad. "Look, Sado. I may like getting my hands dyed red, but I don't like gettin' my conscience dyed."

"You don't get it, Shiro," said Chad, "he might not want to talk to us if we admit our affiliation with drugs." Chad was staring down at his friend, who was staring back up.

Shiro sighed and looked at the back of the head rest in front of him. "Alright, Sado," he said, "I'll keep my mouth shut, but don't ya go doin' some spillin' either. I don't wanna hear Ichigo sayin' he heard shit from ya."

Chad nodded.

Some painful plane ride hours later...

Chad was awakened by his friend shaking him. He blinked his eyes open and looked to the window. He saw the landscape of Tokyo, Japan.

"We're home," hooted Shiro, "we're gonna see my bro, and we're gonna party our asses off in this place!" Shiro straightened out his black shirt and smoothed out his blue jeans.

Chad sat up and stretched. His maroon shirt lifted slightly to reveal abs. The black pants fit him nicely as his leg muscles tensed from the stretch. He was home.

Some airport regulations later...

Chad and Shiro sat quietly in a taxi. They were currently headed toward a hotel they had called for earlier. The night sky barely reached them because of the flashing lights. When they reached the hotel, both men got out of the car and retrieved their luggage. They headed into the hotel and retrieved their keys from the front desk.

Both men made their way to the elevators. When they arrived at the doors, the door opened to reveal a pale man. His eyes were green, and his faced were streaked with green. The man's black locks reached his shoulders, and he was wearing a white suit. The pale man stepped out from the elevator and made his was to the lobby.

Chad and Shiro noticed the pale man looked odd, but they paid no mind and made their way into the elevator. Chad pressed the button reading three. They elevator hummed as it made its way to the third floor. Shiro was leaning on the railing as he sucked on a lollipop, and Chad was standing upright. The elevator doors opened with a ding sound.

Chad and Shiro made their way out of the elevator and walked to the room that read three-o-six. Chad slipped the card down the slot on the door and turned the knob. He let Shiro pass first; Shiro commented in a playful girl tone that Chad was a gentleman. Chad laughed.

Both men didn't bother to unload their belongings, for they plopped down onto their beds and nodded off.

The next day...

Chad ordered room service, while Shiro showered.

"Yes... Room three-o-six... Thank you," said Chad. He hung up the phone and laid back on his bed.

Shiro came out of the bathroom singing the Mexican National Anthem. "I'm ready to start my day with some fun, an' see my bro... What 'bout ya, Sado. I'm sure that ya would like to see Ichigo, too. Come on, vato. Quit bein' so emo," said Shiro with a happy voice.

Chad turned his head and replied, "I just ordered room service, so get dressed."

Shiro waved off his friend's words and said, "I'm sure the chick wouldn't mind gettin' a eyeful of sexy here."

Chad shook his head as Shiro laughed. Both heard the door open. Shiro was still wrapped in his towel, and Chad was barely sitting up. In walked a man; his name tag read Ginjo. Ginjo was pushing a cart with two lidded meals.

Chad slipped some yen out of his pocket and gave it to Ginjo, who took the money with a smile. Ginjo looked at Shiro and walked away.

"That wasn't a chick," said Chad.

"What ever," replied Shiro, "I'm still muy sexy." Shiro slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and a button up shirt. He put on his Nike shoes and sat by Chad, who was eating some pancakes. Shiro opened the lid to his food and jumped for joy when he saw eggs with a huge pile of bacon. The man dug into the pile.

Chad watched his friend devour the food in a short amount of time. He finished his plate two minutes after Shiro, who was laying on his bed. Chad lidded his plate and headed for his side of the room. He took out his cologne and sprayed himself generously. He walked to the cart and pushed it out of the room, leaving the cart available for the workers to grab. He waited by the open door.

Shiro looked at his friend and groaned when he noticed he had to get up. He got to his feet and headed for the door. Shiro walked with his friend to elevator and rode down to the lobby. They made their way to the front doors. They opened the door and made their way outside. The street was filled with people and flashing logos. They saw the pale man pass by.

Chad didn't like the idea of seeing the same man twice in a row. He was jabbed by Shiro. He turned to his friend and followed. He was led to a taxi that just pulled over for Shiro. Both men got into the car and directed for the Kurosaki household's address.

"Shiro," said Chad.

"Yeah, big guy?" asked Shiro.

Chad looked at his friend. "Did you see that pale man with green eyes?"

"Yeah. I saw 'im," replied Shiro, "I think the big man knows there's someone 'ere to collect 'is head." He grinned maniacally.

Later...

Chad and Shiro were standing in front of the Kurosaki household in Karakura. Chad felt a type of pain well up within him. He hadn't seen anyone in over three years. Chad remembered the last time he saw everyone: he was leaving for Mexico and everyone was crying, except Ichigo and Shiro. Chad sighed out a breath of relief, which made him shiver.

Shiro eyed the place with glee; he made his way to the door and pounded on the poor wood like a mad man.

"Hold the hell up!" came an annoyed voice. "Ow! Get off, Dad!"

Shiro chuckled. His family didn't change one bit. He heard Chad approach from behind.

The door swung open to reveal a Ichigo. His hair was still vibrating orange, but the locks stretched down over his neck. His shirt read "nice vibe," and his pants were a well fitted blue. He did grow up a little, for he was now six feet, which was about the same height as Shiro.

"Shiro?" said Ichigo. His eyes were wide with awe.

"Tha's me lil bro," said Shiro. He quickly stepped aside with Chad. They saw Isshin fly past them and land on the ground. "Hey, Dad," greeted Shiro.

Isshin rose from his position and yelled excitedly, "My eldest son has come home! How come you haven't called or written in three years, Shiro? I've missed you. The girls missed you. Ichigo missed you!" He turned to Chad and added, "Everyone missed you, too, Chad!" He didn't give anyone any time to reply when he made his way to Masaki's poster and cried out in joy, "They boys are back, Masaki!"

All three boys sighed.

Karin and Yuzu rushed out of the house and embraced Shiro. All three rolled in joy on the floor.

Chad and Ichigo stared at one another. "Ichigo-" started Chad.

"Where ya been, Chad? I've been wondering how you and my brother have been doing, but you never told me the address you stayed at. Why didn't you talk to any of us?" cut in Ichigo.

Chad didn't budge. "Mexico isn't as organized at it is here, Ichigo. I think your letters would have gotten lost," he replied.

Ichigo pursed his lips and said, "I guess. Well.. You're here now. How ya been?"

"I've been okay," replied Chad. He gasped when his friend gave him a quick hug. "Ichigo."

"I've missed ya, man," said Ichigo stepping aside to let his father fly out the door. He smiled happily.

Chad smiled a little. He saw innocence displayed in his friend's face. There was nothing that could break that innocent smile, and there was nothing that could make Ichigo stop smiling. Chad remembered the day they met; he vowed to make sure that no one would harm Ichigo that badly again. He would protect his friend.

"What have you guys been up to?" asked Ichigo. He was leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"We've been doing odd jobs here and there," replied Chad. He didn't want to tell his friend the truth. He made sure to keep every sharp curve hidden in his throat.

"We are sexy models in Mexico," cheered Shiro walking to the pair. The girls and their father followed.

"Models?" asked Ichigo.

"Hell yeah!" said Shiro with a fist pump. "Ya see. I model for swim suit specials, while the big guy models both normally and in the nu-" Shiro was cut off with a smack to the back of the head.

"Just models," said Chad.

"Okay," said Ichigo, "Just models."

Later that night...

Chad and Shiro made their way out of the Kurosaki household. They waved to the family and continued toward a quiet corner. They needed to get to their job and fast. They wanted to eliminate Aizen and skip home like happy little girls.

Both men looked around and spotted a shifty character. The man had brown, short hair. He wore a crest on his white jacket. The crest was in black.

Shiro nudged Chad, who nodded and disappeared from sight. Shiro walked toward the man and said, "Hey. Ya got that stuff?"

"What stuff?" asked the man.

"That green, son," replied Shiro with a smirk. He pulled out a wad of yen.

The brown haired man nodded and pulled out a bag of weed. He made the swap with Shiro, who cackled happily at the heavy pouch.

"Got ya," said Shiro.

**Okay. If there are people who can review, please review. I don't want to continue this if no one is really interested in this.**


	3. Facts

**Okay. I will give this story another chapter and see where it goes from here. **

**Chapter 3: Facts**

Chad punched the brown haired man in the face. The man's name turned out to be Starrk, and he wouldn't give out the facts Shiro wanted.

Starrk spit out a glob of blood. He was kneeling on the gravel in an alley not too far from the Kurosaki household with his hands tied behind his back. The rope tying his hands burned his skin as they rubbed the flesh raw. Starrk was looking up at Shiro and Chad lazily; his gaze made Shiro pissed.

Chad gave another swing at Starrk, who just took the blow and buckled onto his side.

Shiro sighed and said, "This is gettin' borin'." He walked over to the buckled form and knelt on one knee. He was sucking on a red lollipop. "Come on, Starrk... Tell me where Aizen is."

Starrk looked through the strands of his hair to stare Shiro in the eyes. He remained quiet.

Shiro sucked on his lollipop and brought the candy out his mouth. "Do ya like candy, Starrk?" asked Shiro with a blank expression.

Starrk remained quiet.

"When you suck on candy like this lollipop here, it gets smaller. As you can see, I'm eating away at the solid sugar until I get to the center where the sweet gum is located. That's what we're doin' here right now...to you," said Shiro. He stood up and added, "Sometimes the candy gotta be broken to get to the center." He dropped the candy to the floor and crushed it beneath his shoe. Shiro grabbed Starrk by the hair and shoved his face to the crushed lollipop and threatened, "If ya don't tell me what I wanna hear, ya skull is gonna end up like this... Think of my friend's poundin' as blows o' mercy."

Shiro shoved Starrk's head away and pulled out another lollipop. "By the way," added Shiro, "that was a strawberry lollipop and tha's my favorite flavor. You owe me a new one 'cause tha' was the last one."

Chad knelt by Starrk and said, "I don't wish to hurt you any more than I have to, Starrk. We know you work for Aizen, so tell us where we can find him." His voice was smoother and more gentle than Shiro's.

Starrk rolled on his back and replied through bloody lips, "I am only the drug dealer. I can't really help you. I only sell the cargo I get from my supplier."

"Who's your supplier?" asked Chad.

Starrk rested his head on the gravel and replied, "He goes by the name 'Quinta.' He doesn't have a concrete location, but he goes by the club 'Arrancar' to trade cargo with most of the dealers. He only trades every few weeks, though. If you find him, don't underestimate him. He can put up a hell of a fight."

"Thanks," responded Chad.

"Don't thank me," said Starrk.

Chad looked at the bloody man confused. "Why not?"

"Aizen is the devil on earth," said Starrk. He rolled onto his knees and added, "That man won't spare you the time of day to speak what you have against him. He'll make sure you get smoked by the end of the night..." Starrk got to his feet and undid his own bonds, which surprised the two men standing in front of him. "If you want at Aizen, you should know that he body guards around him at all times. Everything in his business is strictly watched." He tossed the rope at Shiro's feet. "Another thing... If you truly mean to get Aizen, then you gotta tie better knots than that bunny ear crap there."

Shiro pursed his lips around the lollipop in his mouth. He muffled through the candy, "Why didn't you escape earlier?"

Starrk replied with a smooth voice, "I wanted to see what Aizen has against him... Apparently not that much. The one that seems to stand some chance is the big man over here." Starrk thumbed toward Chad. "By the way, I love strawberry lollipops, too." Starrk pulled out a few yen and tossed the bills at Shiro. "Go buy yourself another pack," said Starrk.

"Why did you let me hit you?" asked Chad. He was standing by Shiro.

Starrk looked straight at the Mexican and replied, "I don't feel pain as much as you think I would. To be honest... I could kick both your asses if I wanted to...but I didn't."

Shiro took a step forward, but Chad caught him at the shoulder.

"I like you guys already," said Starrk in a lazy voice. He stretched his limbs and exhaled a happy breath. He shouldered his jacket into place; the white fabric was covered in black and red.

"What makes ya think I can't kick ya ass, Starrk?" growled Shiro.

"I can tell you're more bark than bite," replied Starrk. Starrk yawned and looked at Chad. "If you two don't mind, I really need to get home. I'm tired."

Chad nodded his head and allowed the brunette to pass them. Chad had to hold Shiro's arms. When the brunette was out of sight, Shiro shrugged his friend off.

"How the hell did ya get Starrk to spill th' facts?" asked Shiro. He folded his arms as his mouth sucked on the lollipop.

Chad shrugged. He didn't bother to try to answer the question, and he turned to make his way out to the street. The town was taken over by the dark sky. Only the street lights protected the pavement from the dark. Chad inhaled the cool night air.

Shiro caught up to the man and said, "Hey, Sado."

Chad looked at his friend. "Yeah?" He started walking down the street.

"I think we're gonna party 'til we find our guy," said Shiro with a wide smile.

"So?" asked Chad. He felt indifferent toward parties and social interaction. He rarely talked to people outside of those within his comfort zone.

"Sooooo... Tha' means a good beatin' for our guy, tail for us, and some fun," answered Shiro. He began to dance as he walked to show his enthusiasm.

Chad shook his head as he continued to walk down the street. He walked with his over excited friend for a few blocks until they came upon a familiar sight. Chad looked up at his old apartment. There was a light in the window. He smiled.

Shiro looked up at the building then at Chad. "Ya miss it here, huh?" asked Shiro.

Chad nodded. He turned his back on the apartment and made his way back from the way he came. He heard Shiro sigh and follow him.

Shiro pulled out his phone and dialed the taxi service he called earlier. "Yeah... Good," said Shiro as he hung up. The phone beeped as the caller ID faded. He shoved the phone in his pocket and looked at his friend.

Chad looked peaceful despite getting into a dangerous situation. He just looked ahead toward the other end of the street.

Shiro looked up ahead but saw nothing, so he looked back at his friend. "Hey."

"Hm?" asked Chad.

"Don't go dead on me," said Shiro. He slapped Chad on the back. "Don't go soft either, big guy. I need ya tough boy mode to stick in place in case we get int' a fight tonight."

"I don't see why you're being so cautious about it," said Chad.

"Oh come on," countered Shiro, "I worry about our well being...sometimes..."

Chad shook his head. "I don't think we'll find this guy quickly," said Chad. "He might not be in the club tonight or tomorrow. This could take a lot of time."

Shiro chuckled and said, "Have some faith in th' guy. When we find 'im, he'll be bleeding at our feet. Right now, le's concentrate on gettin' some ladies at the club."

Chad sighed and replied, "We aren't taking any girls to the hotel."

Shiro whined at his friend's rule. "Come on, Sado-"

"No," said Chad firmly.

"Killjoy," muttered Shiro as he crossed his arms.

The duo eventually came to the designated spot and were picked up by the taxi. Shiro wouldn't leave Chad alone about the female body. He even attempted to give Chad 'the talk.' Chad playfully shoved at Shiro, who laughed at his friend's blushes.

When the taxi stopped, Chad paid the driver and made his way out of the car with Shiro. They looked up to see a flashy sign that read: Arrancar. There was a bouncer at the door way holding up a large line.

Shiro grabbed Chad's arm and marched cockily to the front. A hand stopped the duo from entering.

"You need to get in line, brother," said the blond bouncer. His name tag read Yylfordt.

Shiro gave a sly smile and said, "Well, bro. I jus' wanted t' get in here t' get some cargo from the Quinta. My pal and I need t' refresh our stock for th' buyas."

Yylfordt froze at the name "Quinta" and replied, "Oh..uhhh... Sure. Go in." He moved aside and allowed the men to enter. He ignored the yell of anger from people in line.

To say that the club was okay was an understatement to Shiro. The ceiling glowed blue, and the dance floor glowed white. There were blue lights flashing around the place, and there was a DJ booth at the head of the dance floor. A bar stood at the left of the club, while tables were scattered about the club. People filled each seat and square foot of the place.

Shiro was bouncing to the music in the club. He dragged his friend to the dance floor and pretended to be into the music. He hit Chad on the arm to make sure his friend got the idea. Chad did as Shiro intended and danced. Both men were looking around the club. They didn't know who to look for, so they started moving around the dance floor to get a good look at everyone.

Chad was suddenly ground against. He looked down to see that a woman had come between him and Shiro, who was looking oddly at the woman. Chad got a closer look at the face and realized that the woman was Don Julian's daughter.

"What luck," thought Shiro as his face split into a grin. He noticed that the woman was almost a foot shorter than him. Her hair was wavy brown, and her skin was brown. Her body took on a hour glass shape and was adorned with a red dress. The dress covered only from the chest to mid thigh. She wore red gladiators, and her body was dressed in jewels.

Chad saw that the girl's eyes were shut as she ground herself against him. He looked at Shiro, who nodded his head. Chad took hold of the girl's waist and turned her around.

Innocencia looked up and saw the tall man. She smiled and said, "Hola." Her voice was soft. She was tugged from the large group of dancers. Her eyes widened when she shoved into the men's room. "What the hell?" she cursed in Spanish.

Chad responded, "Ya... We are not here to hurt you." His Spanish made the girl jump a little.

"What do you want?" asked Innocencia. She leaned against the white tile of the bathroom.

Shiro, in his best Spanish, said, "I'm the messanger for Don Julian, and this is the toughest muscle in Mexico."

The girl blinked then smiled. "La Muerte y Guierro," she said excitedly. Innocencia shook both of their hands and said, "I'm proud to meet you both. I've heard so much about you two from my father. He treasures both of you. Did my father send you to help me?"

Shiro chuckled. "Cool and yeah. We're here to get some info, too," said Shiro. "We can't just take ya with us like notha and not expect the big man to get suspicious..."

"What did Aizen do to you?" asked Chad cutting in.

Innocencia looked up at Chad and replied, "He hasn't done anything other than abuse me. I haven't given him the time of day to show any affection, nor have I spared him any affection back. I've been locked up in our chambers everyday. Only today was I allowed to go out. Aizen thought the free time would make me happier."

Chad nodded and asked Shiro, "Did you bring the symbol?"

Shiro chuckled and nodded his head. He thought about asking the girl about Aizen's location, but he remembered that she had been locked up tight. He put his attention back on Innocencia and asked, "Who's the brought you here?"

"Some guy Aizen named the 'Quinta,'" replied Innocencia. "Don't bother trying to get at him. He's just some idiot assigned to protect me. Though, he doesn't like me being touched by strange men. He's an odd one." Her eyes flashed wide when Shiro chuckled evilly.

"Perfect," said Shiro. He pulled the girl close to him, so their bodies touched intimately. He looked at Chad and said, "Make sure ya ready t' fight an idiot."

Chad nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"I heard that pendejo is tough," said Innocencia. "Will you be okay fighting him?" She tried not to whimper in pain when Shiro tightened his grip around her hips.

Shiro looked down at the girl and said with a smile, "I'm dyin' t' fight this guy."

Shiro led the two out the door. Chad remained behind in the shadows, while Shiro took Innocencia out into the open and instructed the girl to dance with him.

The duo danced on the floor. Shiro put his face near the girl's neck and made his way to her face. He place a gentle kiss on the girl's lips; this kiss turned french. Shiro felt his collar jerk along with his body. He was pulled out of the club.

Innocencia ran after the dragged Shiro with Chad right behind her.

Shiro was slammed against a wall. He was face to face with a one eyed man, who stood taller than Chad.

The one eyed man smiled evilly and said, "I'm the Quinta, and I'll be killing you this evening."

Shiro laughed in the Quinta's face and replied, "Ya wrong there, pal. I'll be doin' all the damage tonight."

The Quinta snarled, "What the hell ya think ya were doing grinding and kissing on my girl like that?"

"Your girl?" asked Innocencia from afar. She was annoyed.

"Shut up," said the Quinta looking back. He turned his attention the man held against the wall.

Shiro laughed as he head butted the Quinta in the face. The result was satisfying, for the male fell to the floor holding onto his nose. Shiro smiled and, to piss off the Quinta, winked at Innocencia, who blushed from the gesture.

"Ya touch that girl again, and I'll make sure ya die here tonight," said the Quinta getting to his feet.

"I take it ya like ya boss's wife," mocked Shiro.

The Quinta growled and replied, "I fuckin' love her. She shouldn't be with the boss. He don't deserve a her."

"Like ya any better," said Shiro. He circled the Quinta until his back was facing Innocencia and Chad.

Shiro looked back at Chad and asked, "Ya wanna go or ya don't care?"

Chad shrugged.

"Alright, vato," said Shiro. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. "Le's party, Quinta."

**Those who are actually reading this, thanks for taking the time to really read my work. I try. **


	4. Give It Ya Best Shot!

**It's nice to know some people are actually interested in this story. Awesomeness...**

**Chapter 4: Give It Ya Best Shot!**

"How do you know Japanese?" asked Chad.

Innocencia looked up at Chad and replied, "What kind of talker would I be if I didn't know some Japanese?" She shook her head with a smile and added, "People like me are called 'talkers' for a reason...we talk. If I'm gonna try to pull a successful deal with someone from a different country, I need to know some of the language." Innocencia turned her attention forward.

Chad didn't respond; he followed the girl's lead and looked ahead.

Shiro hooted with joy when he managed to land a few punches in the Quinta's face. He tilted his head side ways as he watched the Quinta stumble back from a blow under the chin. Shiro clucked his tongue and said, "So, Quinta... Ya gonna tell me what I want?.. Or am I gonna have t' keep kickin' ya ass until ya choke ya words?" He put his bloodied knuckles in his pockets as he watched the Quinta wipe off some blood. Shiro had made it clear that he wanted the location of the boss, but the Quinta didn't budge.

The Quinta forced a chuckle and replied, "I'm just getting warmed up, Snowflake. Ya haven't seen me at full force yet." He straightened his stance and added, "Come on, bitch. I dare ya to hit me again."

Shiro frowned; he didn't think the Quinta would stoop to the level of cockiness after getting hit in the face so much. He sighed and said, "Ya got some real gut on ya, Quinta. I'll give ya that... But don't go thinkin' ya got a fair shot after struttin' ya stuff like that."

The Quinta snarled, "Don't talk to me like I'm some bitch! I ain't someone to mess with!"

Shiro yawned mockingly and said, "If ya so tough, why don't ya quit talkin' and start fightin'." He took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest. "Come on, Quinta... Give it ya best shot!"

The Quinta grinned maniacally and said, "Okay." He lowered his torso and darted to Shiro. He seemed like a flash of lightening rather than a man. His swung his right fist and landed a blow in Shiro's rib cage.

Shiro lifted off the ground from impact and landed fifteen feet away. He rolled until he hit the club wall. He stopped with a grunt.

The Quinta laughed and mocked, "That all ya got, Snowflake?" He turned his attention from Shiro's body to Chad and said, "You're next." He frowned when he felt another presence approach him.

"It's bad t' turn ya back on ya opponent, Quinta," said Shiro. He grinned when the Quinta looked at him with a shocked eye. Shiro laughed as he kicked his opponent in the abdomen. He felt adrenalin surge into his body a lot faster after his attack.

The Quinta landed on his back. He lifted his head from his position and thought, "How the hell did he manage to get up so fast? That punch should have winded him good." His thoughts were interrupted when his hair was grabbed.

Shiro hoisted the Quinta up by the man's hair. He smiled when the Quinta snarled like a dog. "Don't go away so soon, Quinta," said Shiro. "I'm havin' too much fun." Shiro's twisted grin struck something in the Quinta's heart.

The Quinta pursed his busted lips and growled, "Don't get so full of yourself, Snowflake." He yelped in pain when Shiro tugged harder on the dark locks.

"At least I know that I can kick some ass," countered Shiro. He threw the Quinta to the ground and ground his foot on the Quinta's neck. He felt a pair of hands tighten around his ankle. Shiro knelt down and said, "Now that I got ya attention, I wanna know where that ya boss is stayin'."

The Quinta growled, "You ain't gettin' shit outta me!" He choked as Shiro's foot ground on his neck harder. He looked up at Shiro with one wide eye. The Quinta didn't know what to do; he didn't think that he would be bested in a mocking manner.

Shiro huffed in disappointment. He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and undid the wrapper. Shiro slipped the candy into his mouth and said, "I'm disappointed, Quinta... I was told ya were some bad ass fighter. What's the deal?" He looked down at the Quinta, who was snarling furiously. Shiro's smirk disappeared when he felt a knee connect with his groin. He fell over as he clutched his private area with both hands.

The Quinta laughed and said, "Don't think that a pinned man is a done man, Snowflake." He stood at his full height and reached into his white jacket. The Quinta pulled out a twelve inch blade that had a double crescent moons. He held the blade out in front of him and said, "This is my trusty skinner, Santa Teresa. Her owner is me, Nnoitra Gilga Jiruga or Quinta." He slashed the blade in front of him to show of his finesse. Nnoitra looked at his blade lovingly.

Shiro rolled over to give Nnoitra a hateful glare.

"I've killed more than a thousand men with this blade," continued Nnoitra, "she may be small, but never underestimate her size." Nnoitra looked from his blade to the curled Shiro and smiled evilly. "After I'm done with you, my blade will be decorated with little snowflakes."

Shiro got to his feet slowly. He growled and inhaled a lot of air. "Snowflakes, huh?" asked Shiro. He knew that a blade in a fist fight was something only a bitch fighter would do, and he hated bitch fighters.

"Drop after red drop," said Nnoitra with a pleased face. He crouched down and beckoned for Shiro to come at him.

Shiro didn't want to attack a man with a weapon; the odds weren't fair. He knew he would most likely get sliced up. Shiro smiled a bit to show he wasn't scared. He concentrated on his opponent's possible weaknesses, so he didn't have to go directly toward the blade's domain. The white jacket could serve as some sort of help...if the jacket was open. Nnoitra's blue jeans wouldn't do much, nor would his flashy buckled combat boots. The only thing left in the open was Nnoitra's hair, but Shiro didn't feel like pulling hair like a girl again.

Nnoitra gave a bigger smile and said, "Fine... I'll come for ya." He darted from his crouched position and slashed forward with Santa Teresa. His smile never wavered.

Shiro dodged the slash, but he was caught by a swing from Nnoitra's leg. He felt the leg hit him in the gut. Shiro flew backwards; his back hit the side of a large dumpster. Shiro opened his eyes as he coughed up some blood. "Fucker has hard kicks," thought Shiro as he looked from the gray gravel to the smug Quinta, who seemed to glow from the dominating white light coming from a distant street lamp.

Nnoitra was still smiling. He said, "Get up, Snowflake. I ain't done with ya yet." Nnoitra backed up to encourage the white haired man to get to his feet.

Shiro didn't like the courteous gesture. As he struggled to his feet, Shiro clutched his gut with his right hand and steadied himself with his left hand. Shiro licked his lips and noticed that the lollipop was gone. His eyes looked to the ground; the lollipop was crushed against the gravel. That lollipop was his favorite flavor, and Shiro was not happy about that fresh lollipop being crushed.

Nnoitra followed Shiro's gaze to the crushed candy and frowned. He took a step to the candy and kicked it to the side. What was left of the lollipop shattered and fell to the gravel. Nnoitra looked back at Shiro, who was more furious at the act.

Shiro straightened himself out and said, "Why ya kickin' candy, stupido? Ya fight is with me." He smiled when he heard Innocencia giggle at the name.

Nnoitra flashed a glare at Innocencia, who crossed her arms with a glare back. He looked back at Shiro and replied in Spanish, "Don't think I don't know Spanish, Asshole. I'm escorting my girl for a reason: I can speak five languages, which includes her native tongue." He smiled at Shiro's glare.

Shiro decided enough was enough; he was done playing around. He charged at Nnoitra and swung his leg at Nnoitra's open rib cage.

Nnoitra blocked the kick and retaliated with a swing of his blade. He caught Shiro on the arm.

Shiro allowed the adrenaline to dull his pounding arm and ducked when the blade came again. As he was crouched, Shiro kicked at Nnoitra's legs and got up when Nnoitra fell to the ground. He jumped back when Santa Teresa came at him from the downed man.

Nnoitra used the moment to get to his feet; he lunged forward again. He smiled when Santa Teresa managed to skin Shiro at the rib cage. Flecks of blood fell and showered the crescent moons.

Chad didn't like the ongoing fight; he wanted to interrupt the battle with a few swings of his own. Although his gut told him to kick Nnoitra's ass, he stood his ground, for he knew that Shirosaki was fighting for more than just facts at the moment. He glanced at the girl standing next to him; Chad pursed his lips when the girl covered her eyes.

Shiro paced back as Santa Teresa tried to claim his head. He punched Nnoitra in the face, and Nnoitra stumbled back. Shiro clenched his teeth as he swung his left fist and landed a blow to Nnoitra's chin. His left arm came back to him and held his rib cage. Shiro knew he was bleeding bad.

Nnoitra regained his stature and glared at his opponent. He wasn't satisfied with the low amounts of blood coming from Shiro's body. He eyed the wounds; the arm bled just as much as the rib cage's cut. Nnoitra wanted more.

Shiro panted as he glared back at his opponent. "That fucker ain't lettin' up," thought Shiro, "if he keeps gettin' lucky with slicin' me, I'll be a dead man... I ain't gonna die from blood loss like a bitch."

Nnoitra saw the concentration on Shiro's face and said, "I give ya props for lastin' this long with me and Teresa, but you gotta know by now that I already won... Ya might as well kneel and let me slice ya head off."

Shiro frowned. He definitely hated this bitch fighter. Shiro shook his head and said, "Tisk, tisk, Quinta. I ain't finished yet. In fact, the only way ya gonna win this is by killin' me durin' the fight. Other than my death, I'm still in the game." He smiled at Nnoitra, who pursed his lips in disappointment.

Nnoitra ran forward with Teresa held high. He swung the blade, which cut Shiro on the abdomen.

Shiro hissed and dove away. When he got to his feet, Shiro felt blood leaking from him at a faster pace. His shirt was getting soaked, and his pants were getting heavy from sharing the blood with the shirt. Shiro wanted to scream like his ab muscles did.

Nnoitra turned and continued his sprint. He held on to Teresa with his right hand and swung forward. He missed his target, but he felt a large amount of pressure in his rib cage. Nnoitra grunted when he landed on his back. He looked up at Shiro, who looked ready to collapse from the blood loss. Nnoitra smiled and hopped onto his feet.

Shiro's vision was blurring. He could only see Nnoitra clearly when Nnoitra came close to him. With vision like this, Shiro wouldn't be able to avoid Teresa fast enough. His thoughts were interrupted when Shiro saw Teresa coming for his chest. Shiro tried to jump back, but he was already falling from Teresa slicing across his chest. He landed with a loud thud.

Nnoitra was pleased by the amount of blood pouring from the man below him. He brought his foot down on Shiro's chest, making Shiro cough up blood. He took his foot off and pressed it on Shiro's abdomen. "Let it snow," said Nnoitra with a crazy grin. He brought up his weapon to stab down in Shiro's heart.

Innocenca looked from her shielding hands to see Shiro on the ground. She looked at Chad, who already got into a sprinting stance. She didn't wait for Chad to run; Innocencia darted toward the fighters and dove to Shiro. She landed on Shiro, who grunted from the impact.

Nnoitra stopped his blade; he stared wide eyed at the girl.

Innocencia looked up at Nnoitra with pleading eyes and said, "Please don't kill him." Her Spanish sounded worried.

Nnoitra frowned and yelled, "Move!"

Innocencia flinched, but she didn't move. She looked from Nnoitra to Shiro, who was looking at her surprised. Innocencia stared reassuringly into the gold of Shiro's eyes. She heard Nnoitra yell 'move' again, but she didn't budge. Her hair showered over Shiro's face like a curtain, hiding the white, bloodied face from the world.

Chad was pissed. He was trying not to growl at Nnoitra from behind, so he took the alternative route. He tapped on Nnoitra's shoulder. When Nnoitra looked back, Chad punched the man in the face.

Nnoitra stumbled off of Shiro.

Chad didn't hold back anymore, for he made blinding swings that connected roughly with Nnoitra's face. "I am not called 'The Death' for nothing," thought Chad as he continued to pound at Nnoitra's face. When Nnoitra stumbled back farther, Chad tackled Nnoitra to the ground.

Nnoitra felt Teresa was out of his grip and searched the sides of himself for the weapon. He stopped his search and tried to protect his face from the ongoing blows Chad continued to give him.

Chad sat atop Nnoitra and continued to punish Nnoitra's face with his punches. He didn't stop until he saw Nnoitra pass out from the multiple blows. Chad was not done with Nnoitra, but he didn't want to continue if that meant Shiro was going to die. He got up and ran to Shiro's side. He knelt by his friend, who was still covered by Innocencia.

Innocencia felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked back and got off of Shiro.

Shiro was unconscious. Only his breathing showed Shiro's sign of life.

Chad lifted his friend's body and looked at Innocencia. "Come," said Chad. He turned and started a fast run to the main street.

Innocencia followed as best as she could on her gladiators. She followed Chad for blocks and blocks into Tokyo. She made a quick stop to take off her gladiators and sprint to Chad. When she caught up, she had to stop because Chad stopped in front of a hospital.

Chad looked at the hospital in relief. He quickly went to the door, which Innocencia quickly opened for him. He yelled, "Help!"

Nurses saw the commotion and rushed to Chad. They called for a gurney, which was quickly brought by some men. They loaded Shiro onto the gurney and rushed away. Chad was left with only Innocencia to keep him company.

Innocencia looked up at Chad and touched his arm gently.

Chad looked down at the girl. He didn't say a word.

"Lo siento," said Innocencia. She pulled her hand away when Chad looked at her menacingly. She looked down.

Chad sighed and replied, "It wasn't your fault... I should've helped him when the Quinta brought out the weapon." Chad walked away from the girl with his head hung low. He sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area and held his face in his hands.

Innocencia walked to the figure and gave the man a hug. She felt Chad stiffen from the embrace. Innocencia didn't say a word as she continued to hug Chad, who leaned his face on her chest.

Chad could hear Innocencia's heart. The beats were pure...just like Ichigo's smile.

**Well that's that. I'll continue on later. Thank y'all who read my junk. :)**


	5. The Conflict

**I know y'all are out there reading this story, and I appreciate it. Please leave a comment every once in a while, so I know that no one died randomly.**

**Chapter 5: The Conflict**

Chad and Innocencia were able to visit Shiro after some hours. When they arrived in the room, Shiro was passed out. His form blended in with the room. The room walls and floors were white, and the bed and sheets were white. The only color came from Chad and Innocencia.

Chad made his way to his friend's side and sat on the nearby chair. He looked at Shiro's face, which appeared calm and pale. Chad flinched when Shiro's eyes shot open. The gold and black beads stared at him.

Shiro coughed and wheezed, "What's the matter, big guy? Ya ain't never seen me like this?.. Ya know ya have, so don't act like a wuss in front o' me." Shiro's eyes shifted to Don Julian's daughter, who was kneeling at Shiro's left side.

Innocencia's eyes stared into the darkness of Shiro's eyes. She noticed that the only color came from the golden pools that refused to give in to the darkness swirling about. She gave a sad smile and said, "Thanks for comin' to help me out."

Shiro frowned and looked away. He stared back at Chad and asked, "Why ya let her see me like this?"

Chad frowned at his friend's question and replied, "She came because she wanted to see you."

Shiro looked back at Innocencia and said, "If anyone asks about my scars, I kicked the Quinta's ass." He forced a weak smile.

Innocencia said, "Si." She smiled at Shiro and put her hand on his. The girl noticed that Shiro's hand was cold.

Chad smiled at his friend's joke; hearing a joke from Shiro was a good sign for him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Shiro looked at his friend and replied, "Like shit." He gave a grin.

The next morning...

Shiro woke up to find Chad sleeping in the chair he occupied the night before. He found Innocencia with her back against the wall as she slept. He didn't want to wake up the girl, but he wanted Chad to be up with him. He made a hiss sound with his teeth at Chad.

Chad heard his friend's call and stirred in his seat. He looked at Shiro through his dark locks and said, "Buenos dias, mi amigo."

Shiro gave a smile and replied, "Mornin', vato."

"Why did you wake so early?" asked Chad. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"It ain't early," stated Shiro. "Ya jus' late. I think it's like two or somewhere aroun' there." Shiro looked for a clock, and when he found the clock, the time displayed eleven a.m. "Somewhere aroun' there," he thought. He looked at Chad and asked, "Now that we got out talker, what are we gonna do? We still gotta lay it on that Aizen bastard."

Chad nodded and replied, "We can ask her if she knows anything else. She might have some valuable information. We may even finish our job faster than we thought." He looked at the girl, who was still slumped against the wall.

"Yeah but this chick said she don't know what's goin' on. So how we gonna do this?" stated Shiro.

"We'll just talk to her," answered Chad. "No threats." He had to add the last part due to his friend's low patience level. He smiled inwardly at the frown Shiro gave.

"But we get shit done faster," whined Shiro, "and I have fun makin' bitches piss their pants." He crossed his arms childishly and leaned against his pillow.

"If Don Julian were to find out about your violent tactics toward his daughter, we'd get our asses handed to us," said Chad. Chad was leaning knees as he held his cheek in his right hand.

They heard: "What tactics?" Both men tightened their lips and looked at the drug lord's daughter, who was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Her eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner.

"Oh nothin'," replied Shiro with a smile. He leaned back farther on his pillows to emphasize his reply.

"Nothing?... Well I'll just say you don't have to be a douchebag to ask questions Though, answering will be hard considering that I've been locked in a bedroom for a while," said Innocencia. She crossed her arms as she rested her head on the wall.

"What can you tell us?" asked Chad. His gaze was fixed on the girl.

Innocencia stood up and walked towards Shiro's bed. She made her way around to Chad and said, "I can tell you that there are ten people ranked with numbers. Each person has his or her number marked on him or her. The Quinta was the fifth strongest of the people. Take this info as a warning." She looked straight into Chad's eyes for any look of confusion. When she saw none, she continued, "I also happen to know that my 'husband' has many connections to different areas of Japan and Asia. Know that his connections supply weapons and drugs... One last thing I know is that my 'husband' has the top three toughest people and two others as body guards. If you want to take my asshole husband down, you gotta make your scheme really good...plus, I want in." She crossed her arms as she waited for an answer.

Shiro laughed, but he held onto his torso as he did so. The pain didn't seem to surpass the humor. When he stopped, Shiro looked at the girl and asked, "Ya kiddin' right? I can't risk my boss's lil girl like that."

Innocencia frowned and put her fists on her hips. "What makes you think that I am so fragile?" she countered.

Shiro looked at the girl straight in the eyes, but she didn't look away. A talker's true work: no conversation goes unchallenged. Shiro started, "First off, ya my boss's kid. Second, ya supposed t' be rescued and sent home. Third, ya daddy told us t' do the job and not ya. Fourth, ya don't look like the fighter type, so be kind and back off." Shiro settled his head on his pillow and waited for the girl to submit to his reasoning.

Being a talker, Innocencia remarked, "One, I don't care. Two, I want back at that asshole husband of mine. Three, I hardly listen to my dad. Fourth, I am a five year wrestling champ. So bite me." She pursed her lips at Shiro, who stuck his tongue out in return. Innocencia growled and flicked Shiro off.

"Sorry. I don't do that with co-workers," said Shiro with a smile. He didn't get a break from his response, for he and Innocencia argued with each other much longer.

"Are you two five?" asked Chad cutting in. His outburst surprised the bickering pair. "We need to take this seriously, or our job will get us killed."

Shiro tilted his head and asked, "Ya not serious 'bout takin' this chick with us... Right?" He crossed his arms.

"Unless you can get all the facts from the drug lord himself or any of his underlings," replied Chad. Chad didn't like the idea of using Don Julian's daughter, but with all the muscle and heat surrounding Aizen, Chad and Shiro needed a helping hand.

Innocencia smiled and said, "Wonderful. What do you guys need me to do?"

Before Chad could answer, he heard the door slam open. There at the doorway stood Ichigo, who was fuming red. Ichigo's large form made him look more intimidating. Chad glanced at Shiro, who was already hiding under the blankets. He looked back at Ichigo, but Ichigo was no longer standing at the doorway.

Ichigo loomed over the clump of blankets. He noticed that the form was being absolutely still.

"I'm not in at the moment, so be a dear an' leave a message. Beep," muffled Shiro from under the blankets.

Ichigo pursed his lips and ripped the blankets off of Shiro. His eyes widened at the bandaged sight. Ichigo looked at Chad and yelled, "What the fuck happened?" He noticed the short girl, too, and added, "Who are you?"

Shiro didn't look at his brother, but he replied, "Don' worry 'bout it, King. This is jus' a few scratches."

"Don't worry about it?" growled Ichigo. "What the hell were you doing, Shiro? How'd you get all these cuts? Why are you banged up in the first place?" His right hand gripped the headboard of the bed, as he leaned in on his brother.

Chad didn't know how to tell Ichigo. He didn't want to reveal his and Shiro's real jobs, but making up a lie would harm his friend. Harming Ichigo was the last thing he wanted to do. Chad was about to speak when Innocencia came to the rescue.

Innocencia jumped on Shiro and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry, mister. I didn't want to get Shiro in trouble, but he didn't want to leave me to be harmed by my boyfriend. You see, I was walking home from the club after dancing with my friends when my boyfriend started hitting me. Shiro came and tried reasoning with my boyfriend, but the result was Shiro beating some sense into him. So he took all of this damage for me, and I greatly appreciate his kindness. So, please, don't be mad at Shiro. He helped me out a lot." She pouted as she continued to sit on Shiro, who was blushing from the close contact.

"Well at least some of it wasn't a total lie," thought Chad. He leaned back on his chair as he gave an inward sigh.

Ichigo stood and crossed his arms. He was thinking whether to accept what he's been told or reject the information.

Innocencia read the questioning look on Ichigo's face. She faked a tear and pulled up her dress on her right thigh to reveal a bruise. She looked from her purple flesh to Ichigo's face. She said, "I try to protect myself, but my boyfriend was so powerful... All I could do was hope that he wouldn't hit me." She buried her face in Shiro's neck to convey sadness and shame.

"She's too good of an actor," thought Shiro, who was shocked at the purple on Innocencia's leg. "That bruise is too crazy to be fake, though." He was still blushing, but he looked up at Ichigo. Shiro said, "Do ya understand, King?" He patted Innocencia's back to show comfort.

Ichigo's face was no longer red with a glare. Ichigo felt bad for bursting in so angry. He asked, "What's the girl's name?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in shame.

Innocencia peeked from under Shiro's neck and replied, "My name is Innocencia."

"I'm Ichigo," replied the red head, "and I'm sorry to yell like that. I didn't know that my brother did a good deed to achieve wounds so serious." He held out his hand for a handshake. Ichigo gave a calm smile.

Innocencia saw the hand and slowly reached for it. Her small hand was enveloped in Ichigo's large hand. She brought her head from under Shiro's neck and shook Ichigo's hand with a small smile.

Shiro thought the moment was cute, but he needed to get down to business. "How'd you find out, King?" he asked. Shiro wrapped his arm around Innocencia's waist to pull her aside.

Innocencia pursed her lips and stood up. She made her way by Chad and crossed her arms as she stood by his side. One arm came loose to rub at the bruise on her leg.

Chad looked down at the girl and thought, "Aizen is going to get more than one mark. I know Don Julian and Innocencia would appreciate the favor." He didn't want to question her marks in front of the others, so Chad stood quiet.

Ichigo frowned at his brother's actions and said, "That's rude, Shiro." He looked at Innocencia and added, "If you keep finding guys like my brother, you'll keep getting tossed around." He looked back at Shiro. "I found out from a phone call from here. Doctor Unohana works here, and she saw you in a gurney. She immediately called us, and dad was close to getting the phone. Be happy I picked up first."

"An' that's why ya so awesome, King. Ya save my life when I can't, escpecially when I'm not aroun'," said Shiro with a smile.

Ichigo shook his head with smile. "You know I try to look out for you, Shiro," he said. Ichigo put his hands in his jeans, which were dark black. A red sweater covered his chuckling torso. Ichigo looked into Shiro's eyes and said, "I gotta get home, Shiro. Be careful."

"Hey wait, King," said Shiro. He pointed at Innocencia and said, "Take her with ya, so I can get out of this hospital bed and get ready t' go t' my hotel room."

"I don't think you're allowed to leave yet," said Ichigo over his shoulder.

"When do I ever listen t' doctors, King?" said Shiro with a wide grin.

"Never," said Ichigo turning completely around. He looked to Innocencia and held out his hand. "Do you like coffee, Innocencia?"

Innocencia looked from Ichigo to Chad, who nodded at her to go. She nodded in response and ran to Ichigo. She took Ichigo's offered hand.

"I'll bring her home to the family," said Ichigo. "Just come by to pick her up." Ichigo looked down at Innocencia and told her, "You'll like my family; they love guests." He tightened his grip on the little hand he held, and he led Innocencia out of the hospital room.

Chad looked at Shiro and said, "You did that on purpose."

"So?" said Shiro. "I jus' wanted some privacy, and I wanted t' get a head start on findin' Aizen without havin' t' worry 'bout her."

"She was bruised really bad, yet you still handled her roughly," stated Chad. His large arms were crossed.

"Wrestler right?" asked Shiro without care. "I know she got some marks, but I ain't gonna let some mopin' take away time from the job. After all this, I think ya, she, an' I can chill at ya place. There we can mope 'bout her troubles."

"Harsh," said Chad. He didn't like the way that Shiro treated Don Julian's daughter, nor did he like Shiro's lack of emotion towards a fragile girl.

"That's tough love for ya," said Shiro as he swung his legs off of the bed.

"Love?" asked Chad as he stood with his friend. He stretched out his body, which felt a little sore from the awkward position on the chair.

"What 'bout it?" asked Shiro as he pulled out his IV and covered the bleeding spot with a piece of tissue.

"You said 'love,'" repeated Chad. "I didn't think that Shiro would be capable of such an emotion." Chad smiled as he teased his friend.

Shiro looked at his friend and replied, "I'll admit I got a protective feelin' for her, but that's it."

Chad shook his head with a smile and said, "Hurry up. I want to take a shower."

**That is that...again. Well, as I said before, comment so I know you readers are still living. Comments can be as critical as y'all want...be as nice as possible, though.**


	6. Finding Trouble

**I still see people reading. That's awesome! :)**

**Chapter 6: Finding Trouble**

Ichigo was trying to block out Isshin's constant yells of glee. He hadn't been able to get any peace since he brought Innocencia home. His whole family wouldn't leave the girl alone, and they wouldn't leave Ichigo alone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" yelled Yuzu in glee. She was hugging Innocencia, who was trying not to fall over.

"She's pretty," said Karin staring at the girl with a blank look.

"MY SON! YOU HAVE DONE WELL! WHERE DID YOU FIND HER? YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO PICK YOUR GIRLS!" yelled Isshin. A huge grin braced his face.

Innocencia blushed and looked to Ichigo for help. In Spanish, she said, "This is weird."

"She speaks Spanish!" yelled Isshin.

Ichigo had enough, so he hit his father on the head and pried Yuzu off of Innocencia. Karin was able to keep the old man down for her brother. Yuzu went to her father's aid. Ichigo looked at the girl and said, "Sorry."

Innocencia shook her head and replied, "It's fine. Your family is very funny." She looked down at herself and added, "Is it okay if I use your shower. I feel that I need one."

Ichigo was surprised. Usually a girl would be shy asking for something like that at a stranger's house. He nodded and led the girl upstairs. As he ascended the steps, he heard Isshin yelling warnings of staying safe. Ichigo shook his head and led Innocencia to the bathroom.

Elsewhere...

Shiro strolled into the hotel room and ran into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and immediately jumped in.

Chad was laying on his bed. He recalled what his friend told him: they would be storming the city in the night to find any facts on Aizen. "Fuck," thought Chad. "We don't know anything specific about Aizen. Don Julian's daughter's information is too broad to go off of. We won't find just any creep with information on Aizen." He sighed and looked up at the white ceiling; Chad saw a hint of green on the ceiling.

"I hope Ichigo doesn't have too much trouble watching Innocencia," thought Chad. He was still a bit jumpy about Don Julian's daughter at his friend's home. He continued: "I hope he doesn't get in trouble, and I hope he doesn't get hurt. If he does..." His thought were broken when a wave of steam hit his face. He looked over.

"Ay, vato," said Shiro with a smile. His torso was bare; the bandages were ripped off to show pale red flesh with bits of blood sliding down his abs. The towel collected the red droplets.

Chad still remembered the Quinta's words: "Let it snow." He shivered.

Shiro walked out of the bathroom and added, "What's the matta, vato? Ya seen me with cuts before. Why look so pale?" Shiro walked to his side of the room and pulled out some clothes to wear. He zipped his suitcase and threw the clothes on the bed.

Chad looked at his friend and said, "Maybe you should cover those cuts, Shiro. I don't want you bleeding throughout our time here."

Shiro looked at his friend and replied, "Don't worry about me, vato. I'll be fine." He dried his cuts with his towel and threw the towel on a nearby hamper. The cloth draped over the edge, revealing a stain of blood that resembled a red snowflake on the white fabric.

Chad looked away from his friend and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and stripped off his clothes. Chad looked in the mirror for a moment and noticed that he was unscathed. The only trace of blood was Shiro's, which was laid out on his shirt. Chad threw the shirt down and looked to the shower. There was no trace of blood on the white tile or wall.

He turned the hot water knob and hissed in pain when the water hit his skin. Chad's skin lined up with goose bumps as he shivered from the painful heat. He quickly lathered his hair and body in soap and leaned against the wall. The water washed away the soap and traces of the day. He sighed.

After the shower, Chad got out and quickly brushed his teeth. He didn't bother to pick up his clothes as he left the bathroom.

Shiro heard the water stop and looked to the bathroom door. When Chad emerged, he said, "Stop lookin' gloomy, Chad. Why ya look like ya were thinkin' so hard? Tell Dr. Shiro what's goin' on in ya mind." Shiro sat on his bed and crossed his legs. He had on a dark red shirt and black pants.

Chad shook his head. He unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a soccer jersey and shorts. He quickly slipped off his towel and put on his boxers.

Shiro chuckled at his friend's quick changing. "Relax, vato," said Shiro in amusement. "It's not like I'm gonna rape ya."

Chad shook his head again and said, "I still don't like it when people stare at me so oddly." After slipping his shirt over his torso, Chad looked at Shiro and added, "I don't see how we can get the facts without Innocencia's help. We don't know where to start, and we can't go back to that club. I don't want to go looking for trouble, especially with you still hurt. In fact, I'll be doing all of the punching from now on."

Shiro was shocked at Chad's last statement. He remembered telling Chad that he was a bomb when it comes to fights. He didn't like the idea of standing back as his friend kicked ass. He wouldn't have it; he would have his fair share of fights and gore. Shiro snarled, "No fair! That bastard got lucky with his fuckin' knife! I shouldn't hav' t' be benched 'cause of a few scratches." He crossed his arms and winced when he felt a cut burn.

Chad sighed and said, "I don't want to risk your life because of this job."

"I wanted this job," countered Shiro. "Don't go gettin' all pussy soft on me. I ain't weak."

"You don't get it, Shiro," said Chad. "You're important to me as both a friend and brother. Just like Ichigo. I'm not trying to be some pussy like you say. I'm trying to be a good friend." Chad turned from his friend and picked up the phone to order room service.

Shiro fell back on his bed and huffed. "Fuck," he thought.

Back at the Kurosaki household...

Innocencia was wearing Ichigo's shirt and basketball shorts. She didn't mind wearing his socks either. In fact, Innocencia was comfortable dressing down for once. She snuggled herself in Ichigo's bed; she was thankful that Ichigo was such a nice guy.

She looked up when she heard Ichigo's door click open. Innocencia beamed a giant smile at the orange headed boy standing in the doorway.

Ichigo gave a small smile and walked over. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I see you're comfortable."

Innocencia nodded her head.

"I'm glad the clothes don't fit you too big," said Ichigo. "Are you hungry?"

Innocencia nodded her head again. A giant smile was still on her face.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "You're a funny one," he said.

Innocencia nodded her head and sat up. The neck of the shirt slid on her shoulders. "Thank ya, sir," she said in a marine like voice. She got on her knees and inched toward Ichigo. She surprised the boy by giving him a hug. "Thank you. I really appreciate your kindness."

Ichigo tapped her head and replied, "You're welcome." He got up after Innocencia let him go; he looked back down at the girl. "She is beautiful," he thought. He scowled at his boyish thoughts.

Innocencia's smile faded as she go to her feet to stand in front of Ichigo. "Why do you make such an annoyed face?" she asked. She gave Ichigo another hug and added, "Don't be angry. You're my friend now. Show a smile." Innocencia stepped out of the hug and looked up at the boy.

Ichigo gave a small smile and said, "I'll try to smile more for you. Come on. Let's get something to eat." He led the girl down the steps to the kitchen. He let the girl sit at the table as he searched the kitchen for something decent to cook or warm up. He found nothing. "Damn," he thought. Ichigo saw a note on the table. It read:

_Ichigo,_

_It's daddy. The girls and I went to the store to buy food. As you can see, we are low. Keep your girlfriend happy, and remember to be safe. I don't want grandkids just yet._

_Isshin_

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled in his mind. Ichigo was fuming when he heard soft steps enter the area. He turned and saw Innocencia frowning at him. He remembered what she said earlier, so he quickly made a small smile.

Innocencia giggled and said, "You're funny."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he used his body to cover the note. He didn't know if the girl could read Japanese, and he didn't want to find out. "How about we go out to eat?" suggested Ichigo.

Innocencia nodded her head. "Sounds cool," she responded. She looked down and added, "I look like an odd ball, though."

Ichigo took the girl's hand and led her back upstairs. He told her to wait in his room. When Innocencia was in the room, Ichigo dug through the hallway closet and found a pair of Yuzu's shoes. He also found a dress, which most likely belonged to his sister Yuzu, too. The dress and shoes matched: both were red. Ichigo made his way to his room and opened the door.

Innocencia looked up at the boy and smiled. She was handed the clothes and left alone to change. She slipped out of the boy's clothes and put on Yuzu's clothes. Innocencia was happy that the dress and the shoes fit her. The dress hugged her torso and flowed loosely around her thighs. She fluffed up her hair, so the waves fell nicely. After her brief dressing, Innocencia went down stairs.

Ichigo was sitting on the living room sofa when Innocencia entered. He turned his head, and his eyes widened. Ichigo shook his head and stood up. "She's beautiful," he thought. "Stop with your thoughts. She's a girl who's been abused by her asshole boyfriend. She's not single, so butt out of it." Ichigo smiled and asked, "Ready?"

The girl nodded her head and followed after the tall boy out the door.

Twenty minutes later...

Innocencia was bouncing with happiness as she and Ichigo strolled through Karakura. The town was beautiful and bustling with people. There were little shops and large restaurants that glittered with lights and fancy colors.

Ichigo was trying to hide his continuous blush, for Innocencia wouldn't let go of his hand. He noticed that men were jeering at her in perverted tones. He felt Innocencia tighten her grip on his hand. Ichigo sent a scowl in the direction of any jeering man; the result was silence. Ichigo smiled down at Innocencia, who was still being enchanted by the beautiful town.

Innocencia looked across the street and noticed a green eyed man with pale skin. The man was staring in her direction, which made her look away immediately. She didn't want to be the subject of another man's gaze. She looked up at Ichigo, who was leading her toward the next block.

Ichigo was smiling as he walked. Despite meeting the girl a few hours ago, he felt really comfortable walking with Innocencia. Her small hand fit with his large hand perfectly, and her personality neutralized his daily sour expression. "I still don't understand why she doesn't shy away from me," he thought. Ichigo looked down at the girl, who was still admiring the shops they passed.

Innocencia looked ahead then at Ichigo. She blushed when she saw his gaze on her. Innocencia looked away with shy smile. "He looks like Shiro, but he's so much nicer," she thought. "I hope that I can still be around him after this Aizen thing rolls over."

Elsewhere...

Ulquiorra saw Aizen's wife walking alongside a tall male. He didn't like the looks of the situation, so he turned away and picked out his phone from his white dress pants. After clicking the button to turn on the screen, Ulquiorra dialed the speed number five. He held the phone to his ear and waited as the line rung.

"What the fuck ya want, ya runt?" came the Quinta's voice.

Ulquiorra walked unfazed by the loud outburst. "I see that you failed to keep an eye on Aizen's wife for the weekend," said Ulquiorra. He turned a corner into an alleyway and continued until he got the back of the building. The back door read "Karakura's Finest." Ulquiorra stayed by the door as he listened to the silence over the phone. "If you don't retrieve her soon," said Ulquiorra, "Aizen will make sure you meet your end, and he won't hesitate to place Luppi in your position."

Nnoitra snarled, "Fuck you, ya bitch! I'll get her back. You'll see." He huffed in anger and added, "I know ya saw her, too. You wouldn't call me unless ya saw something. Where did you see her? I'll pick her up and take her to be disciplined."

Ulquiorra blinked. "I saw her on Shinigami avenue and Soul Society street... Know that if you touch her in the wrong way, I will personally see to it that you feel the pain you have inflicted on her. Try to remember that the girl is Aizen's wife." Ulquiorra didn't bother to wait for a response and hung up the phone. He looked across the alleyway and thought, "Just to be sure..."

He quickly turned his phone back on and dialed the speed number six. The phone rang.

Back with Ichigo...

Innocencia was having trouble trying to handle the chopsticks that the waiter gave her. She concentrated on trying to hold the little sticks with one hand, but she was not successful. Innocencia huffed when one stick slipped onto the table. She picked up the stick and mumbled, "I will succeed."

Ichigo was trying hard not to laugh at the girl, for her struggle was really funny to him. He stood up and walked behind Innocencia to help her with her chopsticks. After a few tricks, his student was scooping food like a pro.

"Gracias, mi amigo," said Innocencia with a shy smile.

After Ichigo sat down, he tilted his head in question. "What?" he asked.

"Thank you," Innocencia repeated in Japanese. She continued to eat, but she stopped when she noticed that Ichigo finished his food. Innocencia sat up and thanked Ichigo for the meal. She didn't feel comfortable being the only one eating.

Ichigo gave a small smile and nodded his head. He got up and said, "I'll be back. I'm going to pay for the meal." He walked away.

Innocencia sighed happily and leaned on her hand. She looked out toward the window and saw a black car. Her eyes widened. Black cars were usually a sign that Aizen's henchmen were nearby. She knew from the multiple uniform black cars that she saw out the bedroom window. Innocencia looked for Ichigo, who was already on his way back. She got up from her seat and walked to him.

"You wanna go?" asked Ichigo with a smile.

Innocencia nodded and took hold of Ichigo's hand. She led them out of the restaurant and headed in a different direction. She didn't want to walk towards Ichigo's home and endanger his family.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo. "If you don't want to go home yet, all you have to do is ask." He continued to follow after the girl until the pair were cut off by a tall, lanky man.

Innocencia's eyes widened as she mumbled, "La Quinta." She backed away while still holding Ichigo's hand.

"Who're you?" asked Ichigo. From the way the girl was backing up, he knew that the man was bad news.

"None ya business, bitch!" responded the Quinta. He looked at Innocencia; in Spanish, he said, "Ya been a naughty girl, baby. Come with me, and I promise that I won't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure Aizen goes easy on you, too." He held out his hand with a creepy smile.

Innocencia shook her head; in Spanish, she yelled, "I won't go back. Aizen thinks he can get away with holding me away from my loved ones and home, but he is wrong! I won't stand for this! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She turned herself and buried her face in Ichigo's chest. She sobbed.

Ichigo was furious, for he didn't like the way the lanky man used another language to make Innocencia cry. He also didn't like the fact that Innocencia was crying at all. He wanted to make this guy pay. Ichigo thought about Innocencia's story earlier and grimaced. "This is probably her abusive boyfriend," he thought. Ichigo put a protective arm around the girl and asked Innocencia, "Is this the guy?" He received a nod. Ichigo led the girl to stand in front of a pastry shop. He looked into her eyes and said, "He won't touch you. I promise."

**Ya know what this means... FIGHT SCENE! WOO! Well, lovely people, I'll be thinking of the fight scene tonight because I love writing fight scenes. Comment if ya want. I'll know if people are still reading or not. If people still read, I'll still write. :)**


	7. Lights Out

**Y'all the quietest readers ever, but that's okay. :)**

**Chapter 7: Lights Out**

Innocencia wiped her eyes as Ichigo made his way back to the Quinta. The girl hoped that Ichigo knew what he was getting in to.

"Ya think ya tough shit now, huh?" mocked the Quinta. He cracked his knuckles as he watched Ichigo shrug his shoulders.

"I think you should really shut up," said Ichigo. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "I don't like those who pick on women and talk a lot of shit."

The Quinta chuckled. "Ya kinda look like that bitch I cut up yesterday. Do ya happen to be related to a pansy snowflake?" He cocked his head a bit as he smiled.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the man. "As a matter of fact, that snowflake is my brother. Ya got lucky to stay in one piece, one eye, but don't expect me to go easy on you like my brother did," warned Ichigo. He cracked his knuckles.

The Quinta laughed and replied, "Sure, kid. Just in case ya haven't seen 'im, he's all cut up. If ya look back at our battleground, you'll see it's a winter wonderland."

"Winter wonderland?" questioned Ichigo. An eyebrow shot up in confusion.

The Quinta smiled and explained, "I cut 'im up so bad that the place was covered in blood. Every stroke of my little Santa Teresa made snowflakes erupt from that bitch's skin... So beautiful with the sparkles an' all, too." He pulled out his Santa Teresa and kissed the blade. He licked his lips and said, "Sweet, cold snow."

"Sick bastard," muttered Ichigo. He clenched his teeth and stood in a fighting pose. "This guy must be crazy," he thought.

A chuckle passed through the Quinta's lips as he readied himself with his blade. "If ya brother makes quite a snowy scenery, then I would like to see if ya create some sort o' tropical scenery. Seein' as ya hair looks like some sort o' strawberry fruit or cherry." He laughed when Ichigo made a disgusted face. "I bet ya blood tastes real sweet."

Ichigo grimaced. He had never heard something so disgusting or crazy in his life. His eyes widened when the Quinta slashed at him with Santa Teresa. Ichigo ducked under the Quinta's arm and brought up his fist. The fist collided with the Quinta's jaw.

The Quinta stumbled back; he rubbed his jaw as his eyes spat fire in Ichigo's direction. "Heh," he grunted, "didn't think ya could pack a punch like that." He brought his weapon out in front of him and added, "Now this is gonna be fun."

Ichigo pursed his lips. "You have some nerve pointing a weapon at me in a fist fight," he said. "Did you use that to hurt Innocencia, too?" He stood tall, letting his opponent know that he wasn't fooling around.

"Ha! You're a funny one, kid. I never raised Santa Teresa to my girl. She's too special to me," replied the Quinta. He looked in Innocencia's direction and added, "Although I had to lay down the fact that I can have her however I want, I never cut her." He looked back at Ichigo and continued, "I tried to do her, but she was too stubborn about all her chastity crap... Look at it this way: when I kill you, I'm gonna pop that cherry and make her scream for runnin' out on me."

"You sick bastard!" yelled Innocencia.

The Quinta looked at the angry girl and smiled.

Ichigo took the moment to land a blow in the Quinta's gut. The punch was followed by a kick to the head. He watched the Quinta's body fall and create a large sounding thud; the body lay by the curb of the street. He walked over and rolled the body over by kicking the Quinta's shoulder with his right foot. Ichigo smiled, for his opponent was knocked out cold. He bent down and whispered, "You've just been conquered by the King."

Innocencia walked over to Ichigo, who turned to her with a smile. Innocencia smiled back and said, "Remind me not to piss you off."

Ichigo chuckled. "I won't ever hurt you. You're my friend," he said.

"Awwww... Ain't that cute?" came a deep voice.

Ichigo and Innocencia looked to the source and found a blue haired man. The man stood tall at a height of six feet and six inches. His blue hair shimmered along with his blue eyes. The grin he wore showed sharp teeth, and the blue tattoos on his eyes added to his sinister look. The black shirt and black dress pants did nothing to interfere with all of the scary blue.

"Who are you?" asked Innocencia as she clutched Ichigo's arm with both hands.

The man looked at the heap on the ground and gave a wicked grin. "Ya did that, kid?" he asked. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you one of this guy's friends?" asked Ichigo. He pushed Innocencia behind him.

The blue haired man laughed and replied, "No. I ain't chummy with this peace of crap." He walked closer and added, "I'm called the Sexta. You can call me Grimmjow instead. I hate being listed along with this idiot." He nudged the Quinta's body onto the street. Grimmjow continued his walk until he stood five feet away from the defensive Ichigo.

"What do you want?" asked Innocencia from behind Ichigo. She already knew the answer, but she needed to play her role.

"Silly girl," said Grimmjow, "I came for you. Don't make this difficult for me, so come along with me."

"What do you want with her?" asked Ichigo covering Innocencia with his body.

Grimmjow grew annoyed with all of the questions. His face was scrunched in a scowl. "None of your fuckin' business, pretty boy. I just came for her."

Ichigo snarled, "You ain't going anywhere with Innocencia! What the fuck is your business with her if you aren't her boyfriend's friend?" His body shook with anger and annoyance.

Blue eyes narrowed, then lightened. Grimmjow laughed; he held his knees to catch his breath. He looked up at Innocencia and said, "Now aren't ya some slick talker."

Ichigo warned, "Get away from here and leave Innocencia alone. I don't know who she is to you, but you can't have her." He blocked Grimmjow's view of the girl.

"Possessive are we," said Grimmjow. He pulled out a gun from his pants and pointed it at Ichigo. "If that's the case, then I'm gonna have to tell ya to step aside, or I'm gonna blow your brains out," said Grimmjow. The smile kept on his face as he looked at Innocencia and gestured for her to step forward.

Innocencia bit her lip as she quickly thought of some way to save Ichigo. She knew that Grimmjow didn't plan on sparing Ichigo's life at the moment. She peaked around Ichigo's body and spotted a relieving sight: Shiro and Chad sneaking up on the blue haired man. Innocencia knew that Ichigo knew too, for his body stiffened. She rested her head on Ichigo's back and whispered, "Allow me to help the situation."

The girl made her way around Ichigo and walked toward the Sexta. She didn't bother to look weak or afraid. Innocencia walked straight toward the man and wrapped her leg around his waist as she rubbed his chest. She whispered, "You're so hot with a gun." She thougth she heard a growl rise from within the man's chest. Innocencia yelped in surprise when her hair was pulled and her neck was bitten.

"Just so you know," whispered Grimmjow, "I don't play nice in bed." He kissed the girl's neck.

Innocencia's cheeks flushed red. She was able to see Chad and Shiro gawking at her, so she quietly mouthed, "Hurry the FUCK UP!" She yelped again when Grimmjow grabbed her butt.

"Ya sound so good," whispered Grimmjow. He continued to harass the girl's neck.

Shiro and Chad snapped out of their stupor. Shiro nudged Chad to continue forward. Chad nodded his head in response to his friend's nudge.

Chad came up quietly behind Grimmjow and hit him in the temple. The blow knocked the blue haired man unconscious, so his body fell on Innocencia. Both fell, and loud thud erupted from the bodies' contact with the concrete.

Innocencia groaned from the tremendous amount of weight on her body. Her back ached and her body felt like it was getting flattened. Her cheeks lit up with red when Innocencia noticed the intimate position she was in with Grimmjow. Her legs flailed in attempt to somehow get the man off of her. She tried to push him off, but the body was too heavy.

Shiro laughed, while Chad tried to hold back his laugh.

Innocencia noticed that Shiro had no intention of helping her yet. This both angered and annoyed her. "Thanks, NOW GET HIM OFF OF ME! THIS GUY IS NOT FIFTY POUNDS!" yelled Innocencia.

"Five year wrestler, right?" laughed Shiro. He held onto Chad's shoulder as he continued to laugh.

Innocencia took in a breath of relief when Ichigo rolled Grimmjow off of her. Her hand held onto Ichigo's when he offered it.

Ichigo pulled Innocencia to her feet and said, "Way to keep a guy focused."

The girl blushed and replied, "I didn't want him to end up turning around and shooting my friends." She looked over at Chad and said, "Thank you, mi amor. I appreciate you helping us out."

Shiro caught the address and stopped laughing. "Will ya stop actin' all cute for guys. Yeesh. Girls these days."

Innocencia frowned and replied, "Shut up, pendejo. Don't be jealous 'cause I'm not being all cute for you." She turned her head to Ichigo and gave an innocent smile.

Ichigo shook his head as he smiled. The trio were too funny to him. He looked down at Innocencia and said, "I guess this means that you want to go with Shiro and Chad."

Innocencia shook her head and replied, "I like staying with you better. Shiro is so mean; I think I'll end up hurting him if I stay near him too long."

Shiro laughed and said, "Yeah right, sweetheart. I'd like to see ya try." He didn't get a chance to look at Chad because he was immediately jumped by Innocencia. He was twisted into an uncomfortable position: his arms were held behind his back as his neck was held in a lock.

"Five year champ," said Innocencia in triumph.

Five minutes later...

Shiro grumbled as Innocencia and his brother walked away hand in hand. He rubbed his neck as he turned to look at Chad, who was laughing at him. "What's so funny, vato? I jus' wen' easy on 'er 'cause she's a chick," said Shiro in defense. He looked from his friend to the two heaps on the ground. He smiled when he noticed the Quinta was laid out in the street. "King must o' let 'im have it," Shiro thought.

Chad went over to the Quinta's body and looked at Shiro, who grinned evilly. Chad raised an eyebrow at his friend's sly smile.

Shiro made his way over and said, "I got an idea." He went on his toes and whispered in Chad's ear.

Chad smiled and nodded. He knelt down and picked up the Quinta's body. "Tie up the blue haired devil before I get back," said Chad. He turned and vanished around a corner.

Shiro looked down at the blue haired man and said, "Ya were quite the man, huh? Guess ass is too distractin' for ya." He pulled out a pair of hand cuffs he recently bought and put the cuffs on Grimmjow. Shiro dug in Grimmjow's pockets and found the keys to a car, a wallet, and a picture of a newspaper article. He put the goods in his pockets, then he picked up the hand gun laying by Grimmjow's head. The gun was stored in his pants.

"Shiro," came Chad's voice.

The white haired man looked up at his friend and asked, "Done already?"

Chad nodded.

"Good. Maybe that bitch will think twice 'fore bringin' a knife t' a fist fight," said Shiro with a smile. His black eyes went back to Grimmjow. "Ya feel like carryin' this one, vato?"

Chad shrugged and picked up Grimmjow. "You're going to ask him questions aren't you?" he asked.

Shiro nodded and replied, "Ya know I like me a good punchin' bag." He looked around and found a black car that sat alone by the corner. The car was a classic Cadillac with silver rims. It sat in front of a small hat store. "That's gotta be this guy's car," he thought. He headed toward the car and smiled at the detailing of the seating inside. The leather was white, and the design was made to indicate claw marks. "Hello, sexy," said Shiro. He slid the found key into the lock; the lock clicked.

Chad opened the back door and placed Grimmjow inside. He closed the door and opened the front door. He slid on the seat, which felt both thick and smooth. The car shifted weight when Shiro sat in the driver's seat.

Shiro slid the key into the ignition and started the car. "Baby, ya purr sexier than any woman on her chocolate high," said Shiro in admiration. He rubbed the leather of the wheel, then he put the car into drive.

Chad looked at his friend and said, "You know we can't keep the car for too long, right?"

"Dream killer," whined Shiro. He drove away from the curb.

Elsewhere...

The Quinta awoke with a thudding pain in his head and abdomen. "Damn," he thought. He opened his eyes and screamed in surprise. He was tied to a pole in the middle of a park. The worst part was that he was only wearing his boxers. He looked to his form and also saw the words: I like to suck it.

He struggled in his bonds, but he stopped when he heard a passing group of teens laughing at him.

"I'll kill 'em all!" growled Nnoitra in anger.

**Well... There ya go. Hope y'all like this. Don't be afraid to state your opinions. I won't bite you. lol **


	8. Memories

**Thank you, Chifuyuu, for the comment. I appreciate your thoughts on my writing. Onward to victory!.. I don't know where I'm going. **

**Chapter 8: Memories **

Shiro was jamming to a song being played live on the radio. He didn't know the song, so he just went with rocking his head back and forth. The Cadillac sent happy chills up Shiro's skin as the car proceeded down the road. "I feel sexier already," purred Shiro. He leaned back on the seat as he guided the vehicle with one hand.

Chad leaned his head on the head rest of his seat. He smiled at the ceiling as he listened to Shiro ramble on about his sexiness. "Shiro, you are a classic," he thought. Chad turned his head to the left to look at the body in the back seat. He observed Grimmjow carefully, for if the time came, he would be able to size up against his opponent. Chad knew that underestimating an enemy was bad, so observations were necessary for him. Grimmjow looked peaceful, but the bruise on his temple showed a more thug like appearance. "I guess I hit him too hard," he thought.

Shiro noticed his friend's gaze and said, "Are ya int' blue haired men, vato?" He chuckled when Chad's head snapped in his direction. Shiro looked at his friend and added, "I'm kiddin', vato. Don't get all offended."

Chad shook his head and looked ahead toward the road. He knew where Shiro was going, and he didn't like the place at all. At the moment, he took in the greenery of their surroundings. The trees were swaying gently in the wind, and the sky riddled itself with bright stars. Shrubs were present here and there on the side of the road. Deer made themselves present at random times; their eyes would light up in the car's presence.

"Why ya so quiet, vato?" asked Shiro. "Ya makin' me all chilly an' crap wit' ya Jason face." Shiro's eyes narrowed on the road, for the lights only reached so far ahead.

Chad sighed and replied, "I don't like that place."

Shiro frowned. He knew that Chad always despised the location, but that location is where they truly bonded as both friends and brothers. Shiro recalled the dull, dead grass and the broken down shed sitting in the middle of a field. "The old shed," he thought. "That was our hide out." He smiled. The memory of the fight was fresh. Shiro said, "Don't worry, vato. We're big boys now. We can handle our shit jus' fine."

Chad pursed his lips. The memory never faded from his mind. "That's how I vowed to protect you, Ichigo and Shiro. I'll never forget it," he thought. "I saw you, Ichigo, beaten within an inch of your life as Shiro was to be raped... That man." Chad didn't want to think of the rest. Every time he thought of the shed, he thought of the same picture. "Funny how I am switched roles with another," he noted mentally.

The scenery changed from trees to plain fields. The fields looked dead, and the land looked abandoned. The night sky didn't dare to touch the scary ground, for the ground looked more ominous than the sky itself.

Shiro inhaled a deep breath as he caught sight of the old shed. The shed stood a dozen yards from the edge of the road, and it looked dark and threatening. Black eyes made the windows, and a scrunched pair of lips made the door. The car came to a stop.

"We could've gone to an alleyway," said Chad.

Shiro rolled his eyes and replied, "I can't do what I want t' 'im in the city, vato. Here, I can get 'im t' scream our answers."

Those words made Chad's skin crawl. La Muerte or not, Chad wasn't a psycho who fed off of another's pain. He got out of the car and went to the back door. He opened the door and scooped up the sleeping man. Chad didn't bother to shut the door.

Shiro watched his friend stand there with Grimmjow laid over his shoulder. He walked over and closed the back door. "Look, Sado," said Shiro looking at his friend's back, "I know this place brings back horrible memories, but it's the only place wit' enough space t' hide screams." He walked past his friend as he redid the tie in his long hair.

Chad didn't move until Shiro made it to the door. He let his legs carry him toward the shed's gullet. When he got to the scenery, he saw his memories. A lonely chair was laying face down on the dusty floor, while ropes laid limp. That chair's position and ropes didn't look dusty in Chad's mind, for he saw Shiro bent over with his pants down and tears flowing from his eyes. Chad blinked then looked to the far corner at the edge of the shed. He saw a wall with some dirt piled on the floor, but he didn't see the dirt. Chad saw Ichigo being beaten as his hair was held by a strong hand. Shiro and Ichigo were only twelve.

Shiro saw Chad looking at the shed's contents. He sighed when he spotted the chair. Shiro turned to his friend and said, "Tie blue boy to the chair. Then we can talk."

Chad didn't respond; he lifted the chair with his free hand and set Grimmjow on the seat. He made sure the cuffed hands were behind the back. He used the old rope to secure Grimmjow's legs. When he finished his work, Chad looked to his friend.

Shiro was leaning against the doorway sucking on a lollipop. The moon showed off Shiro's pale skin and made his black eyes glow. Despite the soft glow of the moon, Shiro looked like a white demon.

Shiro looked at his friend and said, "Ya know it happened a long time ago."

Chad pursed his lips and stepped closer. He leaned on the opposite side of the open doorway. "It's still fresh in my mind. You two looked so fragile," he said. Chad looked into Shiro's eyes.

"Why ya lettin' this get t' ya, vato?" asked Shiro. "Ya saved me and king's asses, and I'm damn happy ya did. So why?" He crossed his arms. The lollipop clicked against the tongue ring.

Chad let his head lean on the doorway as he replied, "I can't help the fact that I couldn't do anything until I finally saw you both screaming in pain. The ropes he bound me with still burn my wrists and ankles, and the man's eyes still haunt my mind when I think of the darkness in this shed." Chad's eyes looked to Shiro.

Shiro sighed and replied, "But ya broke out an' killed the bastard. If ya didn't, I would o' had an asshole two sizes bigger, and King would o' not made it like he did. What's so painful 'bout somethin' ya took action in?"

"Like you said, Shiro... I killed him," replied Chad.

Elsewhere...

Ichigo sat on the sofa with Innocencia. Both were enjoying the scene of Karin beating her dad to a pulp. Yuzu stood on the sidelines with a concerned face.

"WHY ARE MY CHILDREN SO MEAN TO ME!" cried Isshin. He went to Masaki's poster and cried on it.

Innocencia tilted her head in confusion at the father's actions. She heard Ichigo say, "That's normal." She smiled at Ichigo.

"Are you two really dating or what?" asked Karin. Her arms were crossed as she continued to stare at both Ichigo and Innocencia. Her eyes widened then softened when Yuzu attached herself to Karin.

"Of course they are, Karin. Don't you see their smiling faces," said Yuzu with a smile. She allowed Karin to escape her grasp.

"They could be best friends instead," countered Karin. She sucked in her lips when Yuzu gave her a soft scowl.

"I know a couple when I see one," said Yuzu. She wagged a finger like a scolding mother. She raised an eyebrow when Karin grumbled under her breath.

Ichigo didn't want to hear the rest of his sisters' thoughts, so he got up and gestured for Innocencia to follow him upstairs. As he turned and headed for the stairs, he heard his father yell, "BE SAFE! I AM NOT READY FOR GRANDCHILDREN YET!" Ichigo spun around to yell at his father, but he was stopped by seeing Karin pinning her father to the ground.

"That's not cool, dad!" growled Karin. She continued to hold her father's arm behind his back as she added, "Go ahead, Ichigo. Go upstairs and be a guy or something. I'll make sure dad isn't a pesky old man."

"My children are so mean," muffled Isshin.

"Karin, quit hurting dad like that," said Yuzu. "He's just being a caring father."

Isshin popped from under Karin and yelled, "THANK YOU, YUZU! YOU ARE SUCH A LOVING CHILD!"

Ichigo shook his head and turned back to the stairs. On his way to the steps, Ichigo picked up Innocencia's hand. He felt that holding her hand wasn't as odd as before. Hand holding seemed normal between the two. As he ascended the stairs, Ichigo thought, "I know very little of this girl. All I know is that she's had a hard relationship, and she has some weird connection to other men. I guess a little heart to heart chat can open her up."

Innocencia allowed herself to be led into Ichigo's room. She saw Ichigo sit on his chair and look at her with sincere eyes. Her legs felt like they would collapse under the pressure Ichigo's eyes poured onto her, so Innocencia sat on her friend's bed. She could still feel Ichigo's eyes burning into her; she could feel the pressure weighing down her heart.

Ichigo could see the shift of calm to discomfort in Innocencia's face. He didn't like the change in mood. He inwardly sighed and said, "I think you're cool, Inno. I can't help the fact that I don't know a lot about you, and it bugs me." Ichigo waited for Innocencia's expression to change; the change didn't come.

The girl stared back at Ichigo's eyes. The talker within told her to challenge his eyes, so she did. "What do you want to know?" she asked calmly.

Ichigo felt pressure flow from the girl's eyes. "That's more like it," he thought. Ichigo thought about her question and knew that he didn't know where to start. He gave a smile and replied, "I want to know just the general things. Something a friend would know about another."

Innocencia's gaze softened. "Oh," she said. "Well, my birthday is on the second of January, and I love the color red." A smile emerged.

Ichigo nodded his head and asked, "Where do you come from? Errr... I mean.. well.." He was cut off by a laugh.

The girl shook off her laughter and said, "Don't worry about your wording? The question is fair." She slipped off her shoes and folded her legs under her. She refocused her eyes on Ichigo's and added, "I am from Mexico." Her hands folded on her lap.

The boy gave a more shy smile at Innocencia's ability to pick up his messy question. "Well," mumbled Ichigo as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that your love life isn't any of my business, but are you still going to be with that guy?" He cursed himself for being too much of a interested boy than a friend.

Innocencia frowned and shook her head. "I don't think things will be working out for us anymore," she replied.

Ichigo felt his smile fade at her somber answer. "What made you stay with him?" he asked. He leaned off of the backrest of his seat to lean on his knees.

The girl clutched her hands; she couldn't find it in herself to let this one slide without some truth in her words. Innocencia looked down at her hands and replied, "He threatened to hurt my father. He said that if I don't stay with him, he'll have his Primera put a bullet to my father's head. His Primera is someone he trusts like a close friend. My boyfriend is in a lot of bad things. He once told me that I was his beacon of light in his dark world. Though, the words seemed more like acid than anything." She didn't bother to look up, for tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She remembered what Aizen said to her, and his words stung her hard. She was lucky that he was away at the time, or she wouldn't have gone with Shiro and Chad.

Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock. He didn't expect to hear a story like that. When the girl didn't look at him, Ichigo felt his heart sink. "She must be worried about her father now," he thought. Ichigo rose from his seat and placed himself next to Innocencia. Trying not to be weird, he put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said.

An apology. She's never heard one so serious or caring. Not even her father raised such words to her. Innocencia thought, "After all these years, I finally hear those words. Though, from the wrong person." She didn't want to seem indifferent to Ichigo's friendly affection, so she hugged Ichigo.

The boy fell backwards in surprise. He looked at his friend and saw sad eyes looking up at him.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, Ichigo," said Innocencia. "You have done nothing wrong." She crawled on top of Ichigo and cupped his shoulder blades with her hands. She rested her legs on either side of Ichigo's torso and placed her face in his neck.

Ichigo stiffened. He didn't expect Innocencia to act so affectionately. His hands went to her hair and back. This position made him feel vulnerable.

"Gracias, mi amor. For understanding," said Innocencia in a low voice. The body below her hummed out a slow breath. She felt her hair being moved aside to reveal her face.

"You're welcome," replied Ichigo. His brown eyes traveled to see what he could of the girl on top of him. A warm sigh made his skin tingle.

Innocencia liked sharing herself with her new friend. She remembered the first time Aizen tried to establish a regular marriage by trying to get her to share herself with him. She recalled Aizen's rough hands and demanding hormones. Almost every night, Aizen tried to bed her, but Innocencia didn't allow that to happen. She shivered when Ichigo's fingers combed through her hair. "His touch," she thought, "is different. He's not forceful. He understands. His whole being doesn't demand that I lay down for him."

Ichigo saw Innocencia raise her head. Her eyes shimmered with something new. She wasn't scared, challenging, or teary. She was calm. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Innocencia's lips. He unconsciously held her head with one hand as the other stroked her back. His eyes shut when Innocencia's brown eyes closed in passion. "She's beautiful," thought Ichigo.

At the shed...

Chad allowed the memory to play in his mind.

_He was fifteen again. His body was tied down as he struggled to gain the upper hand of the situation. Chad was back handed by a man with dark skin and slick black hair. _

"_Stupid kids," said the man. He went over to Shiro and added, "Ya look so cute, kid. I'll make ya scream pretty for me." He fell forward on his knees. The man got to his feet and looked back to see Ichigo free of his ropes._

_Chad struggled against his bounds as he heard Ichigo get slammed against the wall. He thought that no one knew they frequented this place to hang out away from school and family. Chad looked to the window as if in hope to see someone coming to help them. The sky had grown orange with tints of blue receding in the distance. The shed was growing dark. _

_Shiro struggled to get free. He was tied to the back of the chair, so he was bent over along with the chair. His pants were at his ankles. Shiro was temporarily saved by his brother. _

_The man was beating Ichigo with harsh blows to the face and abdomen. As Ichigo lay on the ground, he was being repeatedly kicked in the ribs. Ichigo gasped in pain, and tears slid down his face. _

_Shiro wasn't gagged, so he was screaming his lungs out for the man to stop. He cried as Ichigo was being beaten. "King!" he yelled._

_Chad heard Ichigo's breaths becoming shallow. The words he heard last was "Shiro! Chad!" A warm feeling gripped his heart, and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Chad became blind with rage. He gave one last tug at his bounds, and the ropes came free. He undid his legs and got to his feet. Being fifteen, he was almost the same height as the full grown man that attacked him and his friends. _

_The man was about to kick Ichigo, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was greeted with a punch to the face. The man stumbled back and hit the wall. _

_Chad didn't wait for his opponent to recover; he landed a kick to the man's abdomen. He watched as the man buckled to his knees as he held his torso. Chad pursed his lips as he landed another blow the man's temple. _

_The man fell on his back. _

_Chad jumped on the man and pinned the man down with his body weight. He used all of his strength to wail on the man's face. He didn't bother to hit anywhere else. _

_Crunch! The man's jaw and nose were broken. His eyes were black, and his cheeks were purple._

_Chad didn't think he would stop his attacks, but he did. His breaths were deep and angry as he looked down at the man. Chad tilted his head and touched the man's pulse, for the man didn't move or take in a deep breath. There was no heartbeat. Chad stumbled off of the man and inched toward the far wall opposite of the body. "I killed him," said Chad through cool lips. _

_The boy looked at his hands and saw large amounst of blood that didn't belong to him. Chad looked up when Shiro walked over while supporting his brother. Ichigo took his time to free Shiro, but Ichigo was weak. Chad observed his friends and saw their conditions. Shiro took the less damage of the three, but Ichigo looked so swollen and pained. _

_Chad blinked then got to his feet. He carried Ichigo like an infant, so Shiro could lead the way out of the now dark shed. Chad looked back at the dead body. The body was pale with black bruises on the face. Chad gave out a sigh and turned to follow Shiro._

_On their walk home, they were quiet. Chad didn't want to talk anymore. He found the silence to be comforting. _

"_Thanks, Chad," said Ichigo. _

_When Chad looked down at his friend, Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his head on Chad's chest. _

_Shiro went closer to the pair and observed his brother. "I'm sorry, King," said Shiro, "I'm so sorry. I should've been stronger for ya." Shiro let a tear slide down his pale cheek. _

_Chad frowned. He didn't like seeing or feeling the pain that waved off of the brothers. "Never," he said._

_Shiro looked at Chad and asked, "Wha'?" He sniffled._

_Chad looked at Shiro and said, "As your friend and fellow brother of this situation, I promise that I will no longer see you both in pain. I will fight for your peace. Both you and Ichigo won't feel this pain again."_

Chad looked at Shiro and thought, "This is where the war started."

**I wanted to cry writing the touchy part with Chad and his friends, but I won't. Remember that y'all can comment if ya want. I will be over here thinking of the next chapter.**


	9. What I Want

**Whoa... Thanks for the comments. :) I'm always happy to hear that people are enjoying the story so far.**

**Chapter 9: What I Want**

Aizen was to arrive back home the next day, and he didn't like what he was going to go home to: nobody. He had received a call from Ulquiorra that the Quinta and the Sexta failed to obtain Innocencia due to the Quinta's carelessness. The response was "You know what to do." Aizen was fuming in his seat; he didn't think his wife would escape the Quinta's watch. Aizen focused his attention on the person in front of him after hanging up the phone.

"Domestic dilemmas?" asked the person.

"None of your concern," answered Aizen. He rubbed his temples as he leaned on the armrests of his seat. Aizen disliked doing business with the man in front of him, and he hated having to meet the man in a train. The news just added to his frustrations.

"Jus' bein' friendly," said the man with a wide grin. His silver hair gleamed in the sunlight as the train car continued through a meadow. "Ya know," added the man, "ya should really be more open wit' me. I mean we've been in the same business for a long time, and I've grown t' like ya, Aizen. I can almost call ya a close friend." The man leaned back in his seat. His blue kimono was lazily draped over his body.

"Gin," said Aizen with a calm smile, "I don't deny that we've been almost friends, but I don't think you should try to associate yourself with me so closely." Aizen watched Gin frown; he smiled.

"Right," mumbled Gin. "Now about that shipment..." He sat up and lifted his body to stand. He walked towards the aisle and held his arms out as if to embrace Aizen. The green walls hugged Gin's light complexion and blue robes. "Guns? Dope?"

Aizen leaned on his right fist as he stared at Gin. "Both," he answered. "You know I want only the best of your shipments. None of that cheap stuff... As for the guns, I want a shipment of sniper rifles."

Gin smiled and said, "Ya plannin' t' eliminate some targets?"

"Something like that," said Aizen with a smile. He lifted his head as he thought, "I know you're men are here, Don Julian... I'll send them back in pieces."

Elsewhere...

The Quinta struggled with his bonds. He was recently attacked with water balloons by the kids that passed by. The Quinta shivered as the cool air hit his skin. "Fuckin' kids," he growled. He focused his energy on trying to loosen the ropes on his wrists.

"Trash," came a voice.

The Quinta spat, "Fuck you!" He looked up with anger in his eyes.

Ulquiorra didn't register the comeback, for he was concentrating on something else. He looked at the Quinta's position and questioned it. Nnoitra was tied to the point where Ulquiorra couldn't tell how to untie the man without taking some of the flesh off. He knew Nnoitra as one of the strongest members of the gang and as, for some reason, one of the most responsible, yet Nnoitra's assignment was failed. Ulquiorra despised failure.

"Why ya lookin' at me like that?" asked the Quinta as he continued to struggle. "Untie me! I'm gonna murder those bitches!"

Ulquiorra pursed his lips at the outburst. Instead of complying with the Quinta's request, he pondered, "Why didn't the Sexta clean up after this buffoon? He should have succeeded where Nnoitra fell?" He sighed and pulled out the gun from its resting place in his white jacket.

The Quinta's eye widened at the sight. "This is bullshit!" he yelled. "I ain't finished!" He pulled at his ropes even more but stopped when his skin couldn't take the heat of the ropes.

Ulquiorra blinked and replied, "Lord Aizen's requests are not be regarded as 'bullshit.'" He held the gun in front of him. Ulquiorra's green eyes stared into Nnoitra's widened eye.

The odds of escaping death were very low for the Quinta. "Guess the fight is over," he thought. Nnoitra sighed and requested, "Tell her: I love her." He shut his eye and let his head drop on his chest.

Ulquiorra nodded and answered, "I shall." He pulled the trigger.

At the Kurosaki household...

Ichigo was asleep with Innocencia in his arms. After the kiss, the two stared into the other's eyes until they drifted to sleep. The boy tightened his grip around the girl's waist as they lay side by side. Their bodies were closely molded together. After feeling Innocencia's body shift, Ichigo woke up.

The boy admired the girl's calm features. "So beautiful," he thought. "How does an angel suddenly fall in front of my brother and be roughed up by some punk?" His eyes widened when Innocencia buried her face in his chest. He gave a sigh of relief. Being caught staring wasn't something he wanted. Ichigo heard his door creak, so he looked up. "Damn it," he thought. The sneaky sound was too obvious.

The door burst open with Isshin flying in. The man had his foot held out to knock Ichigo in the face. Isshin's face was pulled into battle like scowl.

Ichigo grit his teeth and slipped away from Innocencia's warmth. He leaned up and swung his own foot. The attack landed in Isshin's abdomen.

Isshin fell to the ground and complimented, "You will make a great husband to this young lady." He rolled to the door and added, "By the way, you have guests downstairs." Isshin rolled out of Ichigo's room.

"Weirdo," sighed Ichigo. He looked down at Innocencia, who was still fast asleep. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. Ichigo smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek. "I'll be back," he whispered. Affection drenched his voice. The boy rose from his position, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. Ichigo made his way to the hallway and closed his door.

Ichigo tip toed to the bottom of the steps and was tackled by a flying figure. He groaned and looked up. "Damn it, Renji," he growled.

Renji smiled and replied, "Well nice to see you, too, Ichigo." He got to his feet and dusted himself off. He held out his hand to help Ichigo up.

The orange headed boy grinned, took Renji's hand, and pulled Renji to the ground. He saw his friend land with a loud thud. Ichigo sat up and laughed at Renji. "That's what ya get for being a douche bag to your host," said Ichigo.

The redhead raised an arm in defeat as he continued to lay face down on the ground. His arm dropped to help raise his torso. Renji looked at Ichigo and said, "You really are evil at times."

"Says the guy who tackles an unsuspecting person," countered Ichigo as he got to his feet. He sighed and asked, "What happened?"

Renji turned his body as he continued to stay on the ground. "What do ya mean?" he asked.

"What'd you do to her?" asked Ichigo. He crossed his arms as he stared into Renji's eyes. He could see guilt and idiocy a mile away.

The redhead sighed and replied, "We got into an argument, and I got kicked out of the apartment." He crossed his legs as he leaned on his left fist.

Ichigo shook his head and commented, "You really know how to piss her off, Renji... I thought I told you that Rukia doesn't take bullshit from anyone." He took a seat on the sofa.

Renji countered, "I just forgot to pay the damn light bill. Yeesh. It's not like I started some kind of conflict between two countries." He crossed his arms with a childish pout. "Rukia gotta know when not to yell at me for something like this. A bill is such a small matter. Come on, Ichigo. You know that if you were in my position, you'd think that a light bill was a stupid thing to fight over."

The explanation didn't deter Ichigo for the first few seconds. He knew that Rukia was tough, and he had to agree with Renji's reasoning. The orange headed boy let his head drop in defeat. Ichigo put on a comforting smile and lifted his head. He said, "Do you want to stay here, buddy o' pal."

Renji smiled back and answered, "Why sure, bud. You are such a generous gentleman." He chuckled as he watched Ichigo get back to his feet.

"You're staying on the couch," added Ichigo.

"Why can't I sleep in your room?" asked Renji. He leaned back on his hands.

"I don't do sleepovers anymore," said Ichigo. His hands were in his jean pockets.

"But I can sleep on the floor," countered Renji.

"I don't want things to be awkward," said Ichigo. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's so awkward about me?" asked Renji. He raised an eyebrow when Ichigo looked up at the ceiling.

"What ever," said Renji. "Ya got dirty magazines or something? I thought we went over than when we were like sixteen."

Ichigo shook his head and replied, "That's not it."

Renji gave a sly smirk and said, "You get a girl laid up there or somethin'? Ya don't gotta hide her from lil o' me. I won't do much." He laughed at Ichigo's blushing face. "Come on, man. Help me up."

The orange head held out his hand, which was taken. Ichigo hoisted his friend to a standing position. He was about to open his mouth to make a smart remark, but he was cut off by a call of his name. Ichigo looked to the staircase and saw Innocencia.

The girl was dressed in a nightgown, which was probably given to her by Yuzu due to the gown's floral design. The nightgown came short of reaching her knees. Flowers decorated the orange cloth. "Sorry if I interrupted your conversation," said Innocencia. She feigned shyness in Renji's presence.

Ichigo stopped his gawking and responded, "You didn't interrupt us."

The redhead gawked at the girl. His eyes traveled up the tanned legs to the doll like face. Renji inched toward Ichigo; he held his hand to cover his mouth as he whispered, "She's hot. Is she your girl? Did you two do it?" He received a scowl from Ichigo. "What I do?" he asked with his hands up as he backed off. "It's an honest question..." He came close again and whispered, "Or did ya keep your pants on to be a gentleman?" He received a slap to the back of the head.

Ichigo had no idea how respond to Renji's question. He thought, "I'm not sure I can consider her my girlfriend. She just left a dangerous ex-boyfriend and is probably trying to recover from the situation. Taking her as my own would be insensitive and probably awkward towards her... But that kiss..." His thoughts were interrupted when Innocencia wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"So she is?" asked Renji in a cheery voice. "About time, too. You really need to get-" He was cut off by a light punch to the face. He held onto his face with both hands as he complained in a muffled voice, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, pain, agony, torture, more pain..."

"Shut it, Renji," growled Ichigo through clenched teeth. He looked from his friend to Innocencia. "You okay?" he asked in a whisper.

Innocencia looked up at Ichigo and nodded her head with a smile. "Now I am," she replied.

Back at the shed...

Chad inhaled the clear air as he stared out into the night sky. He was still thinking about that night and the vow that still rang in his head. Chad couldn't stand the tightness of his heart; he rubbed his chest unknowingly. The shed gave him more than just memories; it swallowed him whole. Chad turned his head when Shiro called his name.

"I can tell ya can't let it go. Even after our conversation about it," stated Shiro. He pulled out a strawberry flavored lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. Shiro looked at Chad.

The larger man nodded and replied, "I can still hear our voices, see our beaten bodies, and feel the panic. I can still sense that man I killed... He was..." Chad trailed off.

Shiro sighed and took out his lollipop. "Sado, ya can't dwell on shit like that. It's not healthy," said Shiro. "I don't want t' be an insensitive asshole, but ya gotta man up. I hate seein' ya like this. Ya seem so distant, an' I hate it when ya decide t' be distant."

"I killed him," muttered Chad. His head hung low.

Shiro shook his head and stated, "Remember this: ya may have killed him that day, but he could o' done far worse if ya didn't... Quit fightin' what happened in the past and move on int' the future. I'm there waitin' for ya."

Chad looked into Shiro's black eyes. The demon was still visible, but the demon was still his best friend. Chad nodded his head and replied, "Okay... I'll catch up to you."

The white haired man nodded his head in approval. Shiro stuck the lollipop back into his mouth and entered the shed. He looked around and thought, "Fuck... I remember too, Sado. I remember, too." Shiro felt the waistband of his pants, for he felt cold at the thighs. His attention was averted by a groan. Shiro looked to the chair and saw the blue haired man was squinting his eyes in pain.

Grimmjow winced when he felt his temple throb. "Damn," he thought, "where am I?" He opened his eyes and looked around. He was consumed in the dark. "Where the fuck am I?" he bit out into the darkness. He heard a chuckle.

Shiro emerged from the shadow cast on him by the wall. The moonlight gave him a devilish look to Grimmjow. "Yo, blue," said Shiro with a smile. He laughed again when Grimmjow's eyes widened. After taking in a deep breath, Shiro yelled toward the doorway, "Yo, vato! Our boy is up!"

Chad heard the call and walked back into the shed. The dark claimed his body.

Grimmjow looked up at Chad with glare. "Heh," growled Grimmjow. He didn't want to seem scared in a losing situation.

Shiro smiled down at Grimmjow and asked, "Do ya prefer the easy way or the hard way?" He cracked his knuckles to show what he meant to do if Grimmjow didn't do as he wanted.

Grimmjow laughed and said, "Ya ain't gettin' shit outta me, demon freak! I ain't some bitch ya can punch around. Don't go gettin' cocky 'cause you're not the one in the chair." His outburst was rewarded with a punch to the face by Shiro.

When Shiro lifted his fist to land another blow, Chad stopped his arm. "What's up, vato?" asked Shiro looking at Chad. He pulled his fist back.

"I told you, Shiro," said Chad, "I'll do all of the fighting from now on. I don't want you opening your wounds."

A frown decorated Shiro's face. "Come on, vato," pleaded Shiro.

The large man shook his head. "All pain," thought Chad, "will not blemish you. Not anymore." He turned to Grimmjow and landed a blow opposite of the side Shiro hit.

Grimmjow's head flung to the right as he grunted in pain. He spat out blood. "Damn... Bastard punches hard," he thought. Blue eyes looked up into the dark of Shiro's eyes.

"Where's Aizen?" asked Shiro. The man leaned against the wall by the door frame, while the dark swallowed him again. His eyes peered from the darkness with a golden glow.

"Fuck if I know," answered Grimmjow.

Shiro nodded at Chad, who caught the direction from his peripheral vision. The man smiled after Chad landed a blow to Grimmjow's abdomen.

Grimmjow coughed. He tried to suck in air, but his throbbing abdomen pleaded that he don't move. Grimmjow looked up and said, "Questionin' me is a lost cause."

A sigh broke from the dark where Shiro rested. "I don't think ya get your situation too well, blue. I'm not so easy to throw off, and Sado ain't so easy t' escape... Do yaself a favor and stop bein' a good dog to Aizen. Ya can leave when ya tell me where ya boss is."

Grimmjow smiled and looked into the golden eyes. "I ain't Aizen's bitch. That's the little twerp, Ulquiorra. I don't do shit unless I get paid. In other words, I ain't so loyal as you think."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "What ya mean?"

Grimmjow snickered and replied, "I mean what I said... What do ya want with Aizen anyway?" His heart pounded, for he expected another blow to come from the big guy.

A happy gleam braced Shiro's golden eyes. "He did somethin' wrong t' my boss's daughter, and he threatened t' take out my boss's business. So I was sent wit' my boy t' take care of 'im. Any questions?"

A grin took over Grimmjow's features. "Really?" he asked. "Heh! Good luck." Sarcasm covered his voice. "Aizen got too much heat. Both of you will be dead within minutes when he gets back... You might as well sleep on this whole mission crap 'cause I doubt you'll get anywhere with just little interrogations like this and only two pairs of fists."

"I'm not gonna ask ya again," said Shiro, "tell me where he is."

Grimmjow frowned. He didn't think that Shiro would ignore his warning. "Didn't you hear me?" growled Grimmjow.

"Yeah, blue," said Shiro, "but I don't care. I ain't a pussy like that Quinta bitch." He leaned his head on the wall as his arms hugged his torso.

The blue haired man laughed and replied, "Ya got balls. I'll give you that... As for Nnoitra, he is a bitch... He don't fight clean."

"Clean?" asked Chad. The big man had his arms crossed. He could barely be seen in the dark. Clean meant fair to Chad, so Grimmjow's thoughts befuddled him.

"Yeah," said Grimmjow. "I may be some asshole gangster, but I ain't some low life idiot to disrespect a fight. It's a fuckin' art, and a fist fight gotta be fair."

Chad nodded his head.

"Classy," said Shiro with a shrug. "Why don't ya tell me where Aizen is, and we can continue t' talk about the whole fight and honor crap." Shiro was getting impatient; to him, Grimmjow was doing some type of stalling.

Grimmjow grinned and challenged, "Look here, demon freak. I'll tell ya what ya want if ya can beat me in a fist fight." The blue haired man knew a fighter when he saw one. Shiro was perfect, especially with the display of fury earlier.

The bigger man looked at Shiro. "Don't," warned Chad.

Shiro looked at Chad and tilted his head. "What I want, huh?" asked Shiro. The thought was tempting, but Chad wouldn't allow it. "Damn," he thought.

"What you want," repeated Grimmjow with a grin.

**I love fight scenes. :) Yes that is next. Sorry to kill it. I think I'm going to attempt some type of romance between the chick and Ichigo. Or should I break it up? Ideas, ideas... What to do... Anyway, comment if y'all want, or read another fic. Your choice.**


	10. La Muerte

**I appreciate the people who take their time to read my stuff. I have a nice note for y'all at the end.**

**Chapter 10: La Muerte**

Chad glared at Grimmjow, who was reveling in the idea of a fight. The big guy made it clear that Shiro wouldn't fight, yet his friend had the nerve to even think about the offer. "Fuck," thought Chad. If he knew Shiro, he knew that the white haired man would definitely take the challenge. After hearing Shiro begin to respond, Chad took the white haired man out of the shed by the arm; his finger tips dug into the pale flesh.

Shiro took his arm back angrily and growled, "What the fuck, Sado?" His demon eyes glared at the taller man as he rubbed his forearm.

Chad glared back and snarled in Spanish, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you that you aren't fighting anymore. With your wounds, your chances of winning are smaller! If that bastard wants a fight, he'll have to settle with fighting me!"

The demon eyes narrowed into smaller slits. "Who died an' made ya my dad?" bit Shiro in Spanish. "In case ya haven't noticed, I ain't some punk bitch! I can handle myself! I don't need ya t' baby me, Sado!" Shiro's arms were bent with fists ready to punch.

Chad pursed his lips and replied, "I'm not babying you, Shiro. I'm trying to protect you!" Chad never liked admitting to protecting his friend for the sake of Shiro's pride and honor. He knew that Shiro must not have remembered the vow. That vow was sacred, so he would make him remember. "Ever since that day, I vowed to fight for peace! Peace that belongs to both you and Ichigo! Don't you remember?... I messed up letting you have that fight with the Quinta, but I won't make that same mistake... I won't let you fight this devil. I won't let you come in harm's way with Aizen. I'm your brother, your shield, your sword, and your friend... Understand me, Shiro. I don't do things to belittle you." The tall man tore his gaze from Shiro's.

The white male had no idea how to respond to that. The demon eyes melted into innocent gold, and the thin lips gaped. He managed, "Why?" A stupid question, but Shiro wanted to confirm the brotherly concern coming from Chad. "Don't ya trust me?" The memory skipped in his mind, and he rubbed his forehead.

"This is not about trust... It's about a promise," answered Chad. "I promised to fight and keep you and Ichigo away from pain." After those last words, Chad tore away from the sphere of tension and entered the hungry darkness.

Shiro stood in the moonlight, pondering about the night he was almost raped. He remembered Chad's devoted words. "Damn... Ya got strong words, vato. Real strong," mumbled Shiro as he rubbed the back of his head. He huffed out a sigh and turned to the shed. "A'right, vato. I won't fight," thought Shiro. He reentered the dark.

The tall man loomed over Grimmjow with a menacing snarl. Apparently Grimmjow wasn't liking the terms Chad set down. "If you still want your fight, then you'll have to settle fighting me! The other is not an option," growled Chad. His large fists were twitching under his crossed arms.

"Fuck off! I challenged the demon, not you," countered Grimmjow.

"That's too fuckin' bad!" bit Chad. He clenched his fists tighter. "If you want a really good fight, you'll stop being a bitch and fight me!"

Grimmjow's lip twitched. "Who ya callin' a bitch, TINY?" growled Grimmjow. He pulled at his bonds and growled with his teeth bared. Grimmjow stopped struggling when he saw Shiro appear from behind Chad.

The white haired man gave a sly smile. "This guy really thinks he's tough shit," thought Shiro. He stuffed a different lollipop into his mouth; the blueberry flavor streamed to the back of his throat. Shiro rested his hands in his pockets as the blue haired man continued to stare at him.

"What do ya say?" asked Grimmjow with a smirk. His teeth gleamed from within his shaded spot. He ignored Chad's sneer.

The lollipop was removed. Shiro stated, "I won't fight... If ya won't tell me what I want t' hear, I'll let my buddy here keep kickin' ya ass. If ya really want a fight, ya gotta fight the big guy here." He jerked his head toward Chad. "Other than that, ya ain't gettin' shit." Shiro walked backwards towards the moon light; he leaned against the pane of the door. "So which is it?" The lollipop was replaced in Shiro's mouth.

Grimmjow growled. He wanted to fight the white haired demon. "Damn these bastards to hell," he thought, "I don't wanna stay in this fuckin' chair any longer..." Blue eyes met with the menacing brown that towered high above him. "I'll fight King Kong here," he said.

Chad didn't wait for any command or complaint. He grabbed the back of the chair and dragged Grimmjow out towards the field. The chair protested to the treatment by rocking from side to side and digging into the dirt. After reaching a decent distance from the shed, Chad undid all of the blue devil's bounds.

The blue devil sprang to his feet and rotated his wrists. He cracked his neck and knuckles, then he stretched his torso. Grimmjow huffed out a breath of relief.

The bigger man had his arms crossed as he waited for Grimmjow to finish his ministrations. Chad didn't need to prepare; all he needed was the right moment to finish off his opponent. He remembered back in Mexico that he was called "Death" for a reason. Every time a victim saw his face, the moment seemed like judgement day. He heard the same name every time, and he came to believe it. "La Muerte," he murmured under his breath.

Chad remembered the faces. The eyes would be wide, and the mouth would be gaped. The oxygen would leave the mouth, and the limbs would tremble. The victim would be kneeling with his hands clasped together in a prayer like manner, but there was no prayer. The victim would close his eyes at last, and peace would come upon the face. The victim would murmur, "La Muerte."

Shiro watched from afar as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. He looked from Chad to the sucker and said, "Damn, vato. Let 'im enjoy his time first." Shiro dropped the lollipop and crushed the candy with his foot. When he removed his foot, shards of blue lay in a crushed heap with tints of the pink bubblegum shining between the cracks. "I hope ya get the facts," mumbled Shiro.

Elsewhere...

"Ow, ow, ow, ow,ow!" yelled Renji. "Get her off! She's gonna kill me!... AH!" He struggled as Innocencia pinned him down on the floor. Her weight was light, but her strength made his arms want to twist in all of the wrong ways.

The orange headed friend laughed as he pointed at Renji's helpless state. He leaned on his knees and said, "That's what ya get for barking up the wrong tree, Renji. You shouldn't have done what you did."

Innocencia gave a smirk as she rolled herself over to wrap an arm around Renji's neck. In Spanish, she mocked, "Who's the little pussy cat now? This shall teach you not to touch the rear end of a woman." She finished off her lesson by tossing Renji aside. Innocencia sat up and smiled in Ichigo's direction.

Renji looked up from his position and asked, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He huffed out a breath after dropping his head on the floor.

"I took wrestling lessons," replied Innocencia. She looked back at Renji's direction and added, "In Mexico." She looked back at Ichigo and gave him the biggest smile she could manage.

The orange headed boy shook his head and said, "You are a funny one." He received a bigger smile. "So you learned how to wrestle in Mexico?" he asked. "When did you come here from Mexico?"

The girl tilted her head and replied, "Yes. I was a five year champion wrestler. Mi papa told me that I should be strong for both myself and those I care about, so I took wrestling. As for my coming here, I came earlier this year. I've always thought it would be great to visit a different country." She leaned on her hands, which extended towards the back of her body.

"That's cool," said Ichigo. "Now I know not to mess with you the wrong way. You can count me as a totally harmless person." He looked over at Renji and asked, "Did you learn your lesson, Renji? I don't think you want to relearn something in this type of situation again." He smiled at Renji's glare. After Renji looked away, he felt a warm presence on his lap. Ichigo looked down and saw Innocencia resting her head on his left thigh.

"I won't touch her," replied Renji. "I've learned my lesson: don't mess with a girl who knows how to wrestle and speak Spanish." He sat up and groaned. His muscles were screaming at him for being twisted in too many uncomfortable positions. "I definitely won't touch her," he mumbled as he straightened out his back. When he looked over to his friend, he saw Innocencia resting her head on Ichigo's lap. "What a gal," he thought.

The girl hummed a tune as Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair. She remembered doing this with her father. Innocencia recalled the rough fingertips that tickled her scalp, and she recalled the same tune being hummed to her. That was years ago. "Papa," she thought, "where did those days go?"

Ichigo caught the small tune and caught onto the pattern. He started to hum along with her, and the tune made his heart flutter. His spirit lifted and his mind relaxed. His body was limp against the tune's power.

Innocencia looked up into Ichigo's eyes, for she heard the tune. The brown eyes she saw were relaxed. Before she could open her mouth, Renji came in and waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Helloooooo," chanted Renji. "Earth to strawberry." He was caught off guard by Ichigo's fist, which collided with the underside of his jaw. He fell backward and grunted; his legs twitched in the air. "What was that for?" he groaned.

"For calling me strawberry," replied Ichigo in a relaxed voice. His eyes were half lidded, for fatigue had finally taken its toll. His head laid back on the back of the sofa, and his shoulders sagged downward. "She got me literally swaying," thought Ichigo with an amused inward chuckle.

The girl heard the tired voice and saw the tired face. She got to her feet and took Ichigo's hand. When the boy looked up at her questioningly, she whispered, "You are tired. Let me lead you to your bed." Innocencia pulled on Ichigo's hand. She pulled harder when the boy didn't budge from his seat.

A small chuckle erupted from the boy's throat, for his body didn't budge when the girl pulled with most of her strength. With a tired sigh, Ichigo got to his feet and allowed Innocencia to lead him to his room.

"What about me?" questioned Renji from behind. He jumped to his feet, then stared at his friend's back.

"Just sleep on the couch," mumbled Ichigo. He waved his other hand to show that he was too tired to think of a better answer.

"Keep it quiet up there then," said Renji with a sly smirk, "don't break the bed either." He ducked when Innocencia threw a stuffed lion at him. "Hah," he chanted in victory. His head was met with a yellow, plush bird after his celebration.

Innocencia shook her head and entered Ichigo's room with Ichigo trailing behind her. She had the boy sit on his bed as she turned off his lights.

Ichigo smiled when Innocencia turned off his lights. To him, she was like the pretty duckling he never had. The boy sagged his head forward. "Damn fatigue," he thought. He felt a pair of hands side up his chest and onto his shoulders. Ichigo's eyes flashed upward to stare into a pair that didn't exist in the dark.

"You must sleep, Ichigo," said the girl. She pushed on his shoulders to have him lay down.

The orange headed boy nodded and properly laid himself on the bed. He looked over at the girl, who had shining eyes and a graceful smile. He looked at her in a confused manner, for she was kneeling by his bed. "Why is she kneeling?" he thought. Ichigo sat up and offered his hand out to Innocencia.

The girl looked at the hand and lifted hers. When her hand touched Ichigo's hand, she felt her hand get enclosed within the warm fingers. Innocencia looked at Ichigo. Her eyes were visible.

The boy smiled and pulled the girl onto the bed. Ichigo didn't wait for her to protest or complain, for he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He buried his nose in Innocencia's hair and inhaled the fresh scent of a familiar fruit: strawberries. "I guess she used my shampoo," he thought with a smile.

Innocencia felt her heart beat quicken. The boy's hug was demanding yet gentle. "He is better than my 'husband,'" she thought, "much better." Her hand traveled to Ichigo's; the pair of hands tangled their fingers. Innocencia brought the clasped hands up to her chest and rested the pair on her left breast.

Ichigo could feel Innocencia's heart beat.

Back at the shed...

Chad just stood there as Grimmjow mercilessly pounded his fists into the bigger man's gut. Only slight grunts escaped Chad's lips.

The blue haired devil sent a high kick that hit Chad on the shoulder. After the kick, Grimmjow took a step back to analyze his work. "Shit," he thought, "this guy ain't budgin'." He quickly dashed forward and landed two hits on Chad's chest. Grimmjow's opponent didn't budge.

"Pointless," thought Chad. He blocked a kick coming at his head.

Grimmjow retracted back to his fighting stance. He panted. "What the fuck?" he thought. "That's the first thing he's done all night."

The bigger man sighed and rubbed his chest. Even though he didn't budge, the blows made his skin thud in pain. "I don't want to hurt you," said Chad, "just tell us where Aizen usually resides, and we will leave you to do as you please." He blocked a few blows and low kicks.

A fist flew for Chad's face. The punch didn't land, but the next kick did land. The result was a slight shift in stance. Grimmjow grinned and replied, "What makes you think you can hurt me however you want? What makes you think that I will give in so easily to your fighting ability?"

"La Muerte," replied Chad with a plane tone. The grass swayed around his feet; the wind whistled in his ear. His wavy hair shifted from his face to reveal brown eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Grimmjow as he put up his fists.

Chad shook his head and walked forward. He had to block some punches and kicks until he got close enough to the smaller man. After blocking a hard kick, Chad took hold of Grimmjow's shirt and lifted him in the air.

Grimmjow grabbed at Chad's wrist and kicked his legs in the air. "Fuck!" he growled as he continued to try to pry Chad's hand away. "Put me down!" demanded Grimmjow.

The bigger man shook his head and said, "La Muerte... It means 'the death.' Can you handle being near hell after one blow from me?" Chad looked into the blue eyes that glared at him.

"Fuck you!" snapped Grimmjow. "Who the fuck are you to think that you can take me out with one punch? Who?" He landed a kick on Chad's ribs.

A small grunt came from Chad, but the man didn't budge. Chad didn't let his eyes falter at the low blow; he continued to challenge Grimmjow's eyes. "I'm called 'the death,' but I am Yasutora Sado. I can kill you if I want to, but my morals bid me not to harm those who have done no harm to the people I care for. If you don't want to experience what has given me my name, then you will tell me what I want to hear," replied Chad. He squeezed the collar.

Grimmjow clenched his teeth as he continued to struggle. The squeezing didn't help his situation. "I never back down," gasped Grimmjow, "not until I'm near death on the ground."

"As you wish," said Chad in a low voice; he knew that his warning didn't click in Grimmjow's head. Chad set the man harshly on the ground, causing Grimmjow to kneel. When blue eyes looked up in confusion and anger, Chad challenged the blue eyes again. "La Muerte," growled Chad. He brought up his left fist and brought it down. The punch landed on Grimmjow's right temple. Chad felt the body become limp in his one handed grasp.

Chad lifted the body up and put his head against the smaller man's chest. A heart beat was still present. Chad sighed and looked over to Shiro, who was leaning against the car with his arms crossed. He threw the body over his shoulder and walked over to Shiro.

"Didn't think ya would kill 'im," said Shiro. His gold eyes traced Grimmjow's limp body until he came upon the face. A bruise was formed on Grimmjow's right temple. The bruise didn't look like a patch. The bruise looked like a skull. The eyes were barely present, but the bony mouth was well outlined by Grimmjow's eye. Shiro shifted his eyes to the ground

"I didn't," stated Chad. He pulled the car's back door open and threw the body on the seat. "He challenged me."

Shiro looked at his best friend. "Ya gave 'im the white light treatment?" he asked with a light smile.

Brown eyes looked into demon eyes. "His light isn't white, Shiro," replied Chad. "It's dark." There was no purity in Grimmjow's heart beat; the beats were like claps of thunder rather than thumps.

"Dark, huh?" thought Shiro. Shiro walked around the car to the driver's side. The driver seat door was opened, and Shiro slumped onto the seat. He looked at his friend, who already closed the back door and joined him in the front. "Did ya get anythin'?" he asked.

The bigger man shook his head. "He wouldn't cooperate," he replied. The reply was really plain. Chad rested his head on the head rest. His head turned toward the shed; the face was still twisted. Chad sneered at the shed and turned his head away. "Let's get out of here," he said, "this man needs a doctor."

The white haired man looked at his friend and said, "Don't worry 'bout this place... It's dead now." Shiro turned away and started the car. He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "It's sexy time." He turned on the radio and jammed to the first song that came on.

Chad looked down at his left fist. "Is it me that is called 'the death' or my arm and its power?.. This arm that could be the left arm of the devil," he thought. Chad eyed the road in front of him; he was surrounded by trees. He gave a weak smile. "The left arm of the devil," he thought.

**Note: Thank you, readers! There are so many of you, but only a few ever comment. I think you guys are shy. :) Another thing... If any of you really think that there should be an event or fight in the story, let me know. I won't turn you down... unless the event doesn't make any sense. **

**Another thing (again!)... Who wants to read about a chick fight? I've never written one, and I think it would be cool. :) Idk how I would get to it, but somewhere in the future, a chick fight would be cool. And who would fight?... Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! **


	11. A Fact About Aizen

**Hello, wonderful people. I present the eleventh chapter of the longest story I've ever written. (Throws confetti)**

**Chapter Eleven: A Fact About Aizen**

Grimmjow awoke to a sound of annoying beeps and bright sunlight coming from a nearby window. His right eye hurt to open, so he looked around with the left eye. "Great!" he thought. "Now I'm Nnoitra's fuckin' twin." Grimmjow lifted his arms and felt his body. Nothing was harmed.

He turned his head to look around the room. The room was small, and there was a lonely window at the end of his bed. Grimmjow clenched his teeth when he unconsciously tried to open his right eye. "Fuck," he cursed aloud.

"You're awake," came a voice.

The patient jumped. "Oh. It's you," muttered Grimmjow. "Came to gloat?" He crossed his arms and sneered. Under the tough exterior, Grimmjow was trying not to shudder in excitement. He didn't want to continue a fight with the big guy.

Chad walked over and sat in a chair by Grimmjow's bed. He set his hands on his thighs to show he didn't arrive to fight. His head cocked to the left to gain a better view of the skull bruise. "How interesting," thought Chad, "I've never seen a skull on any of the other men I've hit." His gaze didn't leave the skull.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?" snapped Grimmjow. "I know you didn't come to check me out, so what do you want?" His hands grabbed at his bed due to his frustration. He can't stand a quiet man at the moment of vulnerability.

"To check on you," replied Chad. He challenged the open, blue eye with his own.

Grimmjow ground his teeth. "Bastard," he thought. "La Muerte my ass. What kind of guy stays fuckin' quiet at a time like this?" He didn't say anything.

"Are you too hurt to talk?" asked Chad. He rested his back on the backrest of his seat. "I don't want to continue this kind of conversation. I don't want you scared of me."

"What?" exclaimed Grimmjow. He released the sheets and pointed at Chad. "I ain't scared of shit! I'm especially not scared of an overgrown giant like you! Who the hell do you think you are to be waltzin' in and talking like nothing happened?" His hands were on the sheets again, for he saw Chad purse his lips. Grimmjow's heart was racing; he was anticipating the worst to come about.

"So you are scared," stated Chad. He got up from his seat and walked closer to Grimmjow. When the blue haired man leaned away while trying to look tough, Chad's lip twitched. He brought up his right arm.

Grimmjow sneered and brought up an arm to defend himself.

"Good," said Chad. He put down his arm and rested it by his side.

"Good what?" growled Grimmjow. His arm was still up in defense, and his body was resting heavily on the pillows.

"You're afraid," answered Chad. "You should fear me as much as I fear myself, and I fear myself a lot. What I have the ability to do scares me more than going after your boss. I have unintentionally sent men to their deaths with the same punch I gave you. You must be tough to withstand that force." He smiled when Grimmjow's eye widened.

"You're telling me that I could've died out in that field?" asked Grimmjow pointing to no where. His heart was still beating fast, and the heart monitor was beeping just as fast.

"You're scared," stated Chad. "I can hear you're heart."

The blue haired man spat, "No shit! The heart monitor is going off!"

"You're scared," repeated Chad. "You don't admit it, and you say that I can tell from the heart monitor... I don't hear the monitor. I can only hear the thunder in your chest. It beats with a ferocity that matches my own. Tell me, Grimmjow. Tell me you're scared."

The blue eye widened at the use of the name. He never told the man his name. Grimmjow growled, "How the hell do you know my name? And why the fuck would I want to tell someone I'm scared?" The heart monitor still beeped fast.

Chad replied, "The doctor told me your name. I thought it would be fair since I told you my name... As for your last question, admitting fear is the beginning to becoming stronger."

The patient didn't budge at the answer. Instead of saying anything, he crossed his arms and looked away. "Where's the demon?" he muttered as he looked at the night stand by his bed.

The taller man frowned and answered, "He's out right now. We can't lay all of our hope on cracking you open." Chad put his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you take me here?" asked Grimmjow. His heart was still racing, and he didn't want to admit anything to Chad. "Why didn't you just finish me and move to someone else?" His voice was full of anger. "I'm so weak," he thought. "I received help from an enemy."

Chad stared at the skull bruise and answered, "I don't allow those who have the potential to live to die. I can't take a man's life without a reason."

Grimmjow snapped his head toward Chad and growled, "What if I told you that I was gonna rape my boss's wife the moment she put herself on me? What if I told you that I was going to shoot that orange headed kid? What if-" He was cut off by a hand to his throat. Grimmjow held onto Chad's arm with both hands as he choked to breathe.

"You will not touch that man or that girl. They are pure, and they don't need to be tainted by your hands. I shall not hesitate to bring you before your creator, who will judge you. I will not hesitate to act as the grim reaper. I will not hesitate to kill you...if you were to do such things," snarled Chad. He tightened his grip on Grimmjow's throat. "Now tell me, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Are you afraid?"

The smaller man held his breath. His heart beat slowed and his grip tightened on the arm threatening his air supply. Grimmjow swallowed what was left of his pride and answered, "Yes. I'm a afraid." When his throat was released, Grimmjow took in a deep breath. The monitor was beeping peacefully.

"Good," said Chad. His voice was still threatening.

"Now I know who the real demon is," said Grimmjow as he rubbed his throat. "You are."

The taller man ignored the comment and stated, "You will tell me where Aizen resides. You will tell me his usual schedule. You will keep your mouth shut about cooperating with me. If anyone asks you about me or my friend, you are to turn away and act like you know nothing. I am at the point of no mercy right now. I will ensure you meet your death if you utter a syllable about anything regarding this conversation." Chad looked at Grimmjow's face.

The fight was gone in the blue haired man. His right eye was opened slightly; both eyes were dull. When Chad challenged his eyes, Grimmjow looked away and replied, "Yeah." His hands were resting at his sides. He rested his head on his pillows, and he turned his head to avoid looking at Chad. He sighed and started his side of the conversation.

"Aizen is coming back today. He was dealing business with a partner named Gin Ichimaru. He moves around a lot, but his locations are always the same. Aizen stays in Tokyo, Karakura, and Hiroshima. He stays in an apartment building in each city; the building is built to throw off any people who could be suspicious of Aizen. He stays at the the very top floor of every building.

"He always deals business only once a month on different days. He controls several clubs in Tokyo, some bars in Karakura, and a lot of ammo shops in Hiroshima. He frequently visits these places to ensure business is running smoothly, and he collects any revenue he makes. As for protection, Aizen has eyes everywhere. I'm sure he knows that you're here. I've heard something about Don Julian sending his bitches.

"You have better luck with just taking the girl and getting out of here. Aizen will make sure to have his best gunmen on you when he gets back. The main gunman you have to watch out for is the Primera. I won't tell you his name, but you'll know him when you see him. He likes to play with his targets before he does anything serious. The second person you have to watch out for is Harribel. She will kick your ass to kingdom come. The next one you have to watch for is Tosen. He may be blind, but he can handle a sword really well. The others aren't as threatening."

Grimmjow looked at Chad.

The taller man nodded his head. "Thank you," he said.

"You guys are fuckin' crazy," said Grimmjow. He turned his head away again.

Chad started toward the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I hope we can meet again, Grimmjow. As friends."

Grimmjow sighed and replied, "Yeah. What ever. Don't expect me to do some favors or calls or some shit."

The taller gave a small smile. "Adios, amigo."

With Aizen...

The brunette stretched his body after stepping out of the car. He sighed with a confident smile. He looked up his apartment. After a long trip away from Karakura, he needed some rest and time with his wife.

"Right. She's escaped," he thought with a sudden frown. Aizen took his time and waltzed to his door, which was opened by his doorman, Charlotte.

Charlotte commented, "Hello, Aizen. You look gorgeous today." He flipped his long hair over his shoulder. He blinked his long lashes and added, "Did you get a haircut?"

Aizen shook his head and replied, "Thank you, and good day, Charlotte." He walked past the large man and made his way up to his apartment via the elevator. The contraption's bell went off when it reached the ground floor. Aizen walked inside and pushed the number five button. As he ascended the building in the elevator, his phone went off.

"Hello," answered Aizen in charming tone.

"Sir, I've taken care of the Quinta, but I've yet to warn the Sexta," came Ulquiorra's voice. "I'm not sure where he is, but I will find him."

Aizen sighed and replied, "Leave the Sexta. I don't care for him. As for the Quinta, he deserved what he had coming to him. Alert everyone of the Quinta's failure, and make sure they know that his death serves as a mere warning. Another thing, make sure you send Harribel out to hunt down my wife. She should find that woman within the hour."

"Yes, sir," replied Ulquiorra. "I will see to it right away." He hung up the phone.

The elevator bell rang. Aizen stepped out of the elevator and entered the hallway. He made his way toward the door at the far end of the hallway, and he opened the door. "Honey, I'm home."

Back at the Kurosaki household...

Chad and Shiro entered the living room and saw Isshin getting his butt kicked by Ichigo.

"Quit being embarrassing, old man," growled Ichigo. "I don't need to know about sexual and marital health. I learned about that in school!" He had his father in a head lock.

Isshin flipped Ichigo on his back and replied, "But, son! Marriage and sexual health are hand in hand! You should know that-" He was cut off by a foot to the face.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo. He jumped to his feet and shoved his father into the bathroom nearby; he quickly placed a chair under the knob.

The father banged on the door and demanded to be let out.

"Not until you learn how to shut your trap!" scolded Ichigo. He huffed and walked toward the living area. He looked up at Chad and Shiro. "Yo," he greeted.

"Hola, King," greeted Shiro with a smile. He cocked his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

Chad nodded his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo. He made his way to the sofa and sat next to Innocencia, who was waving at the two men.

"Just makin' sure that ya all right," replied Shiro. He looked around and heard the yells of protest from Isshin in the bathroom. He thought that the man must've deserved the punishment. "Where are the girls?"

"School," replied Ichigo. He leaned back in his seat.

The pale man smoothed out his pony tail and stuck his hand back in his pocket. "I see ya gettin' all cozy with this chick, King. Ya two datin' now?" asked Shiro.

"That's still a hard question," thought Ichigo. "Even though we've held hands, kissed, and slept side by side, I'm not sure if I should claim her as mine." Ichigo opened his mouth.

In Spanish, Innocencia snapped, "Why do you need to know, white boy?"

Shiro replied, "Por que no?" He went by the girl and leaned into her personal space. In Spanish, he added, "This is my brother, sweetheart. I think I have a right t' know if ya two are even flashin' each other the goods." He yelped when Innocencia pulled him to the ground by his hair.

The girl sat on Shiro's back and pulled his head back by his hair. Innocencia made sure to speak in Spanish as she said, "Quit being a dumb bell. He'll tell you if he wants to, so quit being nosy."

"Si, si, si, si!"yelped Shiro as his hair was pulled harder.

"Gracias," stated Innocencia. She got off of Shiro's back and sat back on the sofa.

Ichigo patted her back and said, "Good job on the man handling." He was flashed a bright smile.

Chad cleared his throat and called Innocencia to him. When the girl came, he said, "I need to speak with you." He looked at Shiro and said, "I'll be back." He ushered the girl to the kitchen area and quickly said in Spanish, "We may be able to finish this mission quickly."

"You have a plan?" she asked. She made sure her Spanish was clear of any Japanese.

"We do," replied Chad. "But we are not sure how to get passed all of the heat that's tightly packed around Aizen. The best idea is to draw him out into the open. We can't risk going in too deep and getting caught in the act. I may be able to knock a man out with one blow, but I can't knock away a dozen bullets."

Innocencia bit her bottom lip and leaned on her right leg. She hugged herself as she thought of a way to help out the boys. "Can't you sabotage something of his?"

The man shrugged and answered, "I don't know what exact shops or pieces of property he owns. All I know is his locations. I can't hit anything without making sure that I'm hitting the right target. I need to know if you're willing to act for Shiro and me. We need your talker skills to aid us."

"How will talking help in a gun fight? I can't stop a bullet with a few sly words," replied Innocencia with a frown.

"They can't hit you," said Chad. "You are their boss's wife. You should have some power in your position. You are basically the queen of the operation."

The girl leaned against the nearby counter and asked, "So you want me to draw him out?" She received a nod. "If I draw him out, what will you do? If you shoot him in front of me, I will be shot, too. If I take him out, I'll still be shot. If I were to take him somewhere, he wouldn't go anywhere without his guards."

The man shoved his hands in his pockets. "We can trick him. Like a hunter traps his buck, we can blend in with the scenery and still shoot him from afar. You don't have to be near him," replied Chad. "I will be sure not to miss."

"Hmmm... You got the blue haired man to talk?" asked Innocencia.

Chad nodded. "We can probably get some ideas from him. I know he's probably going to lay low from now on. I have his number," said the man.

"He's a friend?" she asked.

"Better than an enemy," said Chad. "We need all the help we can get. Like I said: I can't knock away a dozen bullets." He saw the sad look in Innocencia's eyes, so he asked what was wrong.

The girl looked up and replied, "I know a way to get Aizen in the open, but I don't want to be anywhere near him. He will hurt me. He will try to rape me. He won't care if I cry. He...he...he is nothing like Ichigo. He's a monster!" She tugged on Chad's shirt and pleaded, "Promise me that you won't let Aizen get me! Promise I can come back to Ichigo. I don't want to stay married to Aizen. Promise!"

The man nodded his head. "I would take a bullet for you," he said. "You are one of my friends. You are like a sister now. I won't allow anyone to lay a hand on you."

Innocencia smiled and hugged Chad. "Gracias, mi amigo! Gracias! Gracias!" Her heart thudded with joy as she clung to the man's torso.

"I can hear her heart," thought Chad. "It's like the soft beat of a humming bird's wings." He patted the girl's head and rubbed her back. When the girl let go, he walked back into the living room with her.

The girl ran and threw herself at Ichigo, who landed on his back on the sofa. Ichigo patted the girl's back and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded and replied, "I'm really happy." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips; as a result, Ichigo blushed. "Tu eres mi amor."

The orange headed boy blushed more and asked, "What does that mean?"

The girl replied, "You are my love." She buried her face in his neck and smiled.

When Ichigo made an "oh" face, Chad slipped out of the house with Shiro behind him.

"What she say?" asked Shiro as he unwrapped a watermelon lollipop.

"She'll help," answered Chad. "She wants to come back to Ichigo, though."

"That's fine," mumbled Shiro as he sucked on the lollipop. He faced his friend.

"I'm worried," said Chad. He crossed his arms. "I'm not sure how this mission will really turn out, and I don't want to disappoint her."

Shiro frowned and said, "Don't worry. It'll take more than a few bullets to stop us. So how are we gonna do this?"

"We're gonna need Grimmjow. He is like our man on the inside," replied Chad. "We're gonna draw the boss out into the open by using Innocencia's talking skills. You know she's good at manipulation."

The pale man nodded and looked back at the house. A bullet just whizzed past his ear. His eyes widened, the dark pools looking like deep, dark portals. The green lollipop dropped to the ground from his open mouth. The candy burst into a dozen pieces. Shiro turned his head.

In the middle of the street stood a woman with blond hair. She put away the gun and started walking in a threatening manner toward the pair of dumbstruck men.

"Who are you?" asked Chad. He took a step back. Fighting a woman was against his self set rules.

The woman didn't answer. Her dark skin was concealed by a black combat suit. The only visible skin was her arms and neck. She cracked her knuckles as she continued her walk. When she got to the men, she swung at Chad, who blocked the hit and took another step back.

"Why are you attacking us?" asked Chad. He nudged Shiro towards the house as he blocked the woman's path. "This must be the dangerous woman Grimmjow talked about," he thought. He blocked a strong kick with his arm. His skin thudded.

Before the woman could land a punch in Chad's face, she was forced back into the street by a strong shove. The woman rolled into a crouching position.

Chad looked at his savior, who happened to be Innocencia.

"Harribel," muttered Innocencia. She glared at her opponent. "It's rude to shoot an innocent person," she said aloud.

"It's rude to leave your husband," mocked Harribel. She stood up straight.

"That man is a jerk, not a husband," replied Innocencia. "He doesn't know the meaning of caring or loving. I'm just insurance." She got into a wrestling stance and asked, "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," replied Harribel as she got into a martial art stance.

"Humph! What ever," said Innocencia. "I will make sure you don't hurt my friends." She started to move in.

"Bring it," challenged Harribel.

**I told y'all I'd get to the chick fight somehow. At least I think I did. Anyway, the point is that there is going to be a chick fight! Woo!**

**While you guys predict what might happen, I'll be over thinking of what's going to go down. Thinking power!.. I just hurt my brain.**


	12. The Queen

**OMG! The chick fight is here! I'm so excited. I won't say anything. Go ahead and read...go ahead... (jumps with joy) I think you'll like the style I picked for Harribel. **

**Chapter 12: The Queen**

Innocencia crouched; she wanted to be ready at all times during this fight. She watched as Harribel took up a jiu jitsu stance; her gloved hands were up. "Oh shit," she thought. "No fucking way she knows jiu jitsu."

"Come on," beckoned Harribel. "I wanna see what a wrestler can do." She further challenged Innocencia by yelling, "COME ON!"

The girl had enough of Harribel's taunts. "Jiu jitsu, huh?" she asked as she circled Harribel. She would make her submit.

"Brazilian jiu jitsu," replied Harribel with a small smile. She started to come in closer.

"Shit," thought Innocencia. "No mercy I guess." The girl had a feeling this fight would be painful. She started toward Harribel.

When both women came in close contact, Harribel immediately attached herself to Innocencia. Both women were in a tight ball on the ground. Harribel had to upper hand of having her legs wrapped around Innocencia and of holding her head under her arm. She was applying pressure to Innocencia's neck.

The girl gasped to keep air entering her lungs. She would not allow Harribel to keep the advantage. Innocencia steadied her legs and pulled both herself and Harribel off of the ground. She quickly slipped her head from Harribel's grasp, for the hold was choking her too much. Innocencia took the opportunity to slam Harribel back onto the gravel. Harribel's legs loosened around Innocencia's torso. She took the opening to slam her elbow into Harribel's chest.

Harribel exhaled a large amount of air; her back was aching from the hard gravel, and her lungs wanted to scream. She saw Innocencia getting ready bring her foot down; Harribel rolled aside and got to her feet. "Guess there is no mercy from a wrestler," thought Harribel. She quickly tackled Innocencia to the ground. Her arms bore scrapes. Harribel took the moment to punch Innocencia in the face and pin her down with her weight. She mercilessly wailed on Innocencia's face.

The punches only landed a few times, for Innocencia quickly attached herself to Harribel's torso and rolled them over. She slid her arm onto Harribel's neck and pushed downward. Her body was supported on the other arm's position on the ground and her balance on Harribel's neck.

The woman below choked and coughed as she pulled at Innocencia's arm. Harribel saw the supporting arm and knocked at it with her right forearm. As Innocencia tried to recuperate, Harribel knocked at the arm on her neck. When the arm was gone, she took in a large amount of air. Her eyes went wide when Innocencia gave her a snarl and head butted her. Harribel yelped; blood oozed from the broken skin on her forehead.

Innocencia took advantage of the blinding blood to wail at Harribel's face. She didn't stop until Harribel used her legs to knock Innocencia away.

The blonde rolled over and supported her hurting body on her knees and arms. She coughed and wiped at her face.

The brunette didn't let his moment pass, for she pounced on Harribel's back, making the blonde fall flat on her stomach. Innocencia wrapped her right arm around Harribel's neck and pulled back. She made sure to support her holding arm by pulling on her right wrist. Her legs rested on both sides of Harribel's body. When Harribel tried to wriggle away, Innocencia pulled back harder.

Harribel couldn't breathe. She was choking to get air into her system. She tried pulling on Innocencia's arm, but the result was a harsher pull on her neck. Harribel felt like her spine was going to snap from the weight on her back and the pulling on her neck. She finally blacked out.

When Innocencia saw the blonde's eyes close, she eased her pressure. Harribel's arms fell away, signalling she was officially knocked out. Innocencia let Harribel drop to the gravel. She quickly stood up and walked away from the body.

Ichigo was standing at the doorway the entire time. What he saw was both scary and beautiful. He didn't think he would ever see that side of Innocencia; she was brutal. Ichigo swallowed the saliva in his mouth and stepped away from the door; he made his way toward Chad, Innocencia, and Shiro.

The pale man saw his brother and walked to him. Shiro put an arm on Ichigo's shoulder and joked, "Does this mean that I have to call her Queen? She can kick ass." He hoped the joke could ease his brother, for the aura surrounding Ichigo was tense.

The orange headed boy gave a small smile and replied, "I don't know." He walked around Shiro and continued until he got to Innocencia, who was being tended to by Chad.

The large man was gently patting at a bruise on Innocencia's face with a napkin. Apparently, Innnocencia's right cheek was a light shade of purple. Her lip was busted at the corner, and her left cheek was littered with scrapes. Her expression was of pain, and her skin was a shade of pink. When Chad went to clean the scrapes, Inncencia flinched. "I think she had rings on," she said. "Damn bitch fighter."

Chad shook his head with a small smile. "I think I won't allow a fight like this to progress again," he said. He patted the girl's head. "I don't want to risk you like that again."

"Hey. She was literally asking for it," replied Innocencia putting her scraped hands on her hips. She caught Ichigo looking at her from behind Chad. She looked around the tall man and said, "Hey... You saw all that?" Innocencia blushed.

A nod was the girl's response. "Are you hurt?" asked Ichigo. When the girl shook her head, he smiled and added, "Good." His smile faded. "Who was that woman to you?"

Shiro popped in and said, "Well, King. I think that ya should go inside really quick. I really need t' talk t' Queen 'bout 'er anger issues." He shoved his brother back into the house. When he made sure that Ichigo was safely inside, Shiro dashed to Innocencia and Chad. "Damn!" he cursed. "King saw all that. How the hell are we goin' t' explain that t' 'im? He'll be up our asses 'bout it."

The larger man smoothed his hair and replied, "We'll just take the blonde somewhere and dump her in front of a hospital."

"What if she comes back?" asked Innocencia. "That woman must know how to track if she found us here." Her arms were crossed as she leaned on her left leg.

"Fuck," cursed Chad aloud. He looked at the body on the gravel.

"We need a quick plan before King gets back out here," said Shiro. He looked at Innocencia and stated, "Queen, ya will make up some mumbo jumbo t' throw off King. Chad and I will figure out how t' deal with jugs over there." He thumbed at Harribel's body. "What ya gonna tell 'im?"

The girl put on a thoughtful face and replied, "Well... Ichigo heard the bullet shot, so I have to include that...ummmmm... I'll tell him that the woman shot at you because she's a friend of my 'ex-boyfriend's', and she wanted to repay us for his condition. Then I came in and saved you guys." She smiled and added, "I also never liked her, so the shot gave me a reason to kick her ass... Ta da!"

"Ya a genius, Queen," commented Shiro. He gave the girl a hug and added, "Ya better get t' the house and tell 'im that." He spun the girl around and tapped her on the butt, a signal to move onward. "Get goin', Queen."

Innocencia turned her head and asked, "Why are you calling me 'Queen'?"

Shiro gave a shrug and pushed her farther towards the door. The girl shook her head and continued toward the door. When she entered the house, she saw Ichigo standing with his arms crossed. He had a scowl on his face, and his stance was intimidating. His eyes were targeted at Innocencia's.

The girl challenged his eyes. As far as she could remember, no talker should stand down in any situation, especially with the opposite gender. She remembered her father's words: "Don't ever back down in any challenge, mija. The challenge in a talker is what makes talkers of any kind very dangerous. More dangerous than the thugs that handle the dirty work." Standing down was not an option.

Innocencia put her hands on her hips and broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

The boy sighed and demanded, "I want an explanation for all of that." His eyes still challenged her.

The girl cleared her throat and smoothed out her shirt, which draped down to meet the drooping basketball shorts. "Why do you need to know?" she asked. She wanted to make sure that what she says in necessary. No use in letting out an unneeded story.

Ichigo pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed. Lately, he'd been thinking about the girl and the way she acts. He noticed that she acts shy at first, then she becomes outgoing. He saw that she can handle her own in a fight, but she acts helpless at times. "I don't get it," he thought. "She seems like this innocent girl, but she reveals a different side." He was thinking outside of the pretty box the girl resembled.

"I want to know who you really are," said Ichigo. "I don't want anymore innocent girl games. I want the truth." He walked closer to her until she was against the door. Innocencia's eyes still challenged him; she was looking up at him as his body hovered closely. "I don't understand you," he said. "You're mouth says one thing, but your body says another. Which am I to believe?"

The girl submitted to his eyes and looked away. Her heart was beating, for she had never encountered someone who looked past her sly tongue. He suspects something of her; he knows she isn't saying something. A missing piece to the puzzle. "Fuck! What now?" she mentally cursed. She never thought she would have to ask that question. Innocencia shifted uncomfortably when Ichigo turned her head to look at him.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked. When the girl tried to turn her head, Ichigo held on tighter to her chin.

This was a long shot, but she needed to take the risk of hurting him or getting caught for who she was trying to hide from him. "You're hurting me," whispered Innocencia. She pushed at his body, but he didn't move.

"Bullshit," he muttered. "You didn't waver from that fight." Ichigo forced the girl's body against the door. "Tell me," he demanded again.

Her body was hurting from the previous fight, and the pressure wasn't helping her. Pain was eating at her body and heart. She couldn't take it. "Deja me sola!" she cried out. "Deja me sola!" In Spanish she continued to cry, "You wouldn't understand! Let me go!" Innocencia struggled to get away, but Ichigo's body kept her pinned to the door. "You're just like him," she slipped in Japanese. "No trust, just pain! Get off! You're hurting me!"

Ichigo still didn't move. "Like who?" he growled back. The girl flinched at his tone. "Like who?" he repeated. The thought of being like her ex-boyfriend didn't sit well with him. Ichigo didn't want to be compared to that idiot ex. When the girl whimpered at his rough hold, he rubbed her cheek to show some sort of gentleness. The gentle touch didn't register in the girl's mind, though.

The girl realized something: Ichigo was called king for more than brute strength, for he had power. A power that made her buckle down in will; she didn't like the submission. Then she realized something else: Ichigo was far more dangerous than any other man she had ever met. Innocencia swallowed her pride and submitted to his demands. In Spanish, she said, "You're just like him. I can count 'him' as my father, who stopped treating me like a daughter, or Aizen, who treated me like a piece of meat, or the thug, who thought he could have me." Innocencia picked the most sensible and challenging name of the trio. She challenged his eyes again and growled out, "La Quinta!" She knew he heard her call her "ex-boyfriend" that name.

The orange headed boy pursed his lips. "What makes me like him, huh?" asked Ichigo. "I dare you to compare me to him." His eyes dug into the girl's eyes. At the moment, he looked more like a dangerous lion than a boy.

Innocencia was shocked. She didn't think Ichigo would get around the name with a challenge. She was scared; she never feared anyone, not even Aizen. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest. She didn't want to face this demon anymore, so she decided to say, "Lo Siento." Innocencia used the rest of her strength to slip away from under his pressing body. She darted up the stairs and into Ichigo's room.

"I'm out of here," she thought. "He'll melt me with those eyes." Innocencia opened Ichigo's window. She saw the lower roof and decided to jump there to escape. Before she could put her foot on the sill, Innocencia was pulled back. She gasped. Innocencia could not register what to do; Ichigo had her pinned to the bed. She looked into the demon eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he scolded. "You can get hurt like that!" His expression softened when the girl tried hiding a tear by turning her head. "She's crying," he thought. He turned her head and wiped the tear away.

The girl flinched at the gentle touch. She tried to move away, but the boy kept her down. She wrapped her legs around his torso to wrestle him off, but the boy used his weight to keep them stationary.

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo. "I didn't mean to make you cry." The girl froze. He placed his body beside her's and pulled her close to him. He buried his face in her hair and muffled, "Don't cry. I'm sorry. Don't cry." Ichigo gave the girl a gentle kiss on her scraped cheek and wrapped her legs with his left leg.

Innocencia didn't move, for her body was pinned. She didn't want to admit submission, but daring him again would get them both hurt. Trying to wrestle him would make her body ache, trying to fight dirty would make her soul break, and trying to escape his arms would make her heart shatter. Innocencia was starting to love the boy.

She didn't want to upset the peaceful lion...the powerful king.

Back with Shiro and Chad...

Shiro sang the Mexian national anthem as he continued to drive Grimmjow's car. The car swerved back and forth as he loudly sang the song for everyone to hear. He was going to go along with Chad's hospital idea.

Chad was trying not to laugh at his friend's over pitched singing. He was also trying to hold onto the items that were found on Harribel's body. There was a cell phone, a gun, and a grenade. Why she carried a grenade was beyond Chad, but he didn't want to know. He was just glad that the woman was knocked out and not armed with the darned grenade.

"Hey, vato," called Shiro. "Where ya wanna go t' eat? Ya know. After we drop off madam jugs 'ere." He smiled when the hospital came into view. He knew that Grimmjow was long gone, so the risk was too low to consider a real risk.

"Doesn't matter to me," replied Chad in a bored tone. He really wanted to get rid of the grenade. He fumbled with the weapon when Shiro made a swerving stop.

Shiro got out of the car and went to the back seat. He quickly grabbed Harribel and dragged her body to the front doors. He waved through the glass door at a nurse, who was wide eyed. He spun and ran to the car. Shiro started the engine and sped off.

**That fight was great! I think... I had to look at videos of jiu jitsu to understand the darn art. Oh well. Hope y'all liked this chapter. Review or do something else. **


	13. Monkey Banana Split

**I have a surprise! (Jumping around in happiness at plan for the story)**

**Chapter 13: Monkey Banana Split**

Shiro didn't want to stop bobbing his head to the music that played. Scarfing down food and draining his milkshake didn't stop him from singing to the rockish song on the radio, either. With a mouth full of food, Shiro howled to the song. When he took a sip of his strawberry milkshake, he found that the cup was empty. "Awwww," he whined. Shiro opened his window and threw the empty cup out.

The cup hit the window of a nearby cop car; as a result, the cop car started to go after the cadillac. Chad looked toward the back window and saw the approaching cop car; he turned to his friend. He instantly lectured, "Damn it, Shiro! I told you keeping this car was a bad idea! Step on it! Hurry the hell up!"

The white haired man sang, "Hold on, vato!" He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and the car sped off. "Whooooooooooo!" hooted Shiro as he sped around other cars that were on the road. He passed by a group of girls and winked in their direction; Shiro didn't stop for red lights, either.

Chad held onto his seat as his body was squashed against the seat. He heard the sirens go off on the cop car. "Damn it!" he cursed. He heard his friend laugh and reassured him that there is nothing to fear. "This pendejo," thought Chad.

As he made a sharp turn, Shiro yelled, "!" After that turn, the cop car sped past them. "Lost 'em," chanted Shiro as he slumped against his seat. He turned to look at his friend, and the look on Chad's face was of pure frustration. "Vato," mumbled Shiro.

The larger man slapped Shiro upside the head and said, "Get out of the driver's seat. I'm driving." Chad watched as Shiro pouted and rubbed his head.

"Oh come on! I'll be good, vato. I promise," begged Shiro as he suddenly held onto the steering wheel in a tight embrace. "Don't take this girl away from me. She's too sexy t' be let go!" He made whiny noises when Chad tried to reach for the steering wheel.

The larger man slapped his forehead and replied, "You can't even stay on the road without doing something retarded, Shiro. This has been going on for the past hour that we left the hospital to drop of that blond woman. I'm sure we're already on the 'most wanted' list."

"But we're sexy," countered Shiro. "We are sexy, and we're sexier when I'm spinnin' this girl at full speed." He gave a smile; he loved using his sexiness as a funny defense against Chad's lectures.

"If you're gonna drive, Shiro, you gotta stop this bull crap on the road. We still gotta find Aizen and take him out," said Chad, who crossed his arms as he glared at Shiro.

"We'll find 'im," said Shiro. He rubbed his cheek against the steering wheel in a loving manner. "I love you, baby," he whispered to the car.

"We can't find him if we're sitting in the Karakura jail," growled Chad. He held back a laugh when Shiro tried to distract him by taunting the car's 'naughtiness.' "We can't help our situation in jail, especially if we can't help guide Innocencia into bringing out Aizen," added Chad in Spanish. His Japanese would give away his amusement.

The last sentence got him; Shiro knew that Innocencia was in on the plan, but he also knew that Ichigo wouldn't let her go that easily. He noticed that they really have a strong thing for each other. "We got Queen in on the plan, but how is she gonna get 'im? She don't have a general idea of where t' go. Shoot! We don't know where t' go; we basically playin' a game of random pickin'. The area may be wrong. If Queen's gonna get 'im in shootin' range for us, she gotta go ont' the front lines of battle, but the front lines could be bare of our target. Do ya get what I'm sayin'?" he said. Shiro frowned a bit and added, "I don't want her hurt, Sado. She means a lot t' King, and she's our assignment. I would die by King wrestling and Mexican beating."

Chad nodded his head in understanding and replied, "We just have to be in the right place at the right time."

"Fuck us sideways if we pick wrong," sighed Shiro as he started the car and drove back towards his home.

"Wait! I said I was going to drive," stated Chad.

"Too late," chanted Shiro in a happier tone.

In Aizen's apartment...

Aizen was leaning on his white sofa as Ulquiorra remained bowed on his knees. He smoothed his hair and sighed. He had just heard that Harribel failed. "What do you mean by 'failed'?" asked Aizen. His brown eye never left the obedient form on the ground. "As my talker, Cuatro, you are in charge of seeing these things through. When you sent my Quinta, Sexta, and Tres underlings, you tried three times...and you failed. You know what happens when an underling gets three strikes, Cuatro," said Aizen.

"I apologize, Lord Aizen. My failure is a shame that I will bear for the rest of my life," said Ulquiorra. His green eyes stared at the white carpet. The carpet smelled like lavender; a scent that was supposed to seem inviting. He heard his lord sigh.

"It will," reassured Aizen. "As I was saying... You know what happens when you fail three times, Cuatro. I will not, however, hold the punishment for you. Both you and the Primera are my prized talkers. You both are my prized possessions." He gave a smile when he saw Ulquiorra's body cringe at his forgiveness. "You will bring my wife to me yourself, Cuatro. You will be sure to eliminate whomever is aiding my wife in her escape. Don't disappoint me."

Ulquiorra bent his head upwards and replied, "I will not fail." He got to his feet and left the apartment.

Aizen shook his head. "Don Julian," he thought, "how do you manage to have smart mongrels?" He turned his head when he heard his door click open. Brown eyes caught sight of a tall man with short brown hair. The man's white jacket swayed as he walked toward Aizen. "My Primera," said Aizen. "You've come in at a good time. The Cuatro has a mess for you."

"Yo," said the Primera. "You do know that you can call me Starrk, right?" He gave a lazy scratch to his messy hair as he gazed at Aizen in a lazier manner.

"I don't prefer to use names. Names make business too personal," replied Aizen. Before Ulquiorra called him, Starrk had already told him about the two men that were in town for him, which confirmed his suspicions about Don Julian's next move. Granted that Ulquiorra was walking around the Tokyo hotels for a while, Starrk was the first to report an official confirmation of Aizen's prediction. He knew about the men; the two men that were there for his head.

"Whatever," came Starrk's reply. He yawned and asked, "What should I do?.. Ya know... About you're talker's screw ups."

Aizen smiled and answered, "Find those mutts, Primera. Shoot them down, and make sure that Ulquiorra doesn't fuck up again... He's been in your shadow for a long time, Primera; don't let him slip. In other words, help him become you're spitting image."

"What the fuck?" thought Starrk. "My spitting image? That's asking for a little much on such a short lifespan." The Primera nodded his head anyway. He whistled as he pulled out his gun. "Time to play, Lilinette," said Starrk. He kissed the cold gray steel of his gun. Its elongated nose gleamed as the engraved name sparkled in green. Starrk looked at Aizen and nodded his head. "I'll be back within forty-eight hours." He quickly left his boss's home and got onto his white motorcycle.

The bike roared in enthusiasm as Starrk twisted the handle and sped off onto the street. The street lights were on and illuminating the dark pavement. Starrk followed the lines until he turned right. This road would lead him to the hospital that recently called about a woman being injured. He would find out what she knows and go on to wherever she fought. Harribel was a good friend, and she was usually good at cooperating. As far as Starrk was concerned, Harribel was an asset to his plan. His plan called for everyone's cooperation.

Starrk would let his Lilinette play, but she wouldn't be pointed at Don Julian's "mutts." He wanted someone else's blood. "Fuck you, Aizen," thought Starrk. "What makes you think that I am your weapon to use as you please? Soon you'll be at the bottom of my shoe. I hope that you are shocked when you find out that you're decoronation is being done by me."

At the Kurosaki household...

Renji jumped in through the window of Ichigo's bedroom. He landed on Ichigo and Innocencia, who were still laying down.

"Damn it, Renji!" scolded Ichigo. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He pushed the red headed man off and quickly looked at the girl next to him. She looked back at him, but her gaze went down to the pillow.

"Whoa. What's wrong with her?" asked Renji as he peeked at the girl's form. He was on his knees by the pair's pillows. He yelped when Ichigo slapped him with a pillow; as a result, Renji was rubbing his face as he laid on his back.

"Where did you go anyway?" asked Ichigo as he gently rubbed Innocencia's cheek. He was trying to comfort the girl. Apparently, his apologies weren't working.

Renji sat up and gave a frown. He sighed and replied, "I was up early and your dad tried to lecture me about marital health. I did the smart thing and tricked him into thinking that you were planning to marry and deflower your girlfriend. Thus, I was able to escape as he sobbed about the news to that giant poster of your mom." He received a whack in the face with a pillow backed by twice the power.

"Renji... Did you work things out with Rukia?" asked Ichigo. He didn't want to remember or talk about the earlier event of having to lock his father in the bathroom for being an idiot. As for the marrying and deflowering, he really didn't want to get on about that, especially not in front of Innocencia. He felt the girl was already embarassed enough about it from his dad's earlier lectures.

"Not really," said Renji. His voice was muffled by his nursing hand. "She still wants to kick my ass for the light bill crap. I don't get it! I said 'sorry.' What do I have to do?"

"Not be an idiot," answered Ichigo. He was trying to lift the girl's head to look at him, but she refused by jerking her head away and sitting up. The girl leaned against the little space that the bed had against the wall.

"Really, Strawberry. I'm serious. I don't want to end up not sleeping in my own bed. What should I do?" asked Renji as he sat up. He noticed the distance between the pair on the bed. He avoided a pillow thrown at his head. "What's with you two? The other night, you guys were all lovey dovey and crap."

Ichigo sighed and looked at Renji. "You should probably start by getting her those white pansies she likes. Then you pray that she lets you in after giving her a more serious apology," he advised.

"Thanks... Now what's up with miss gloom doom?" asked Renji as he leaned on his hands.

Innocencia pursed her lips at her upset state name. "Damn you, tattoo face," she thought.

"Nothing," replied Ichigo. He got off of the bed and smoothed his long hair. "Stay here with her, Renji. I'm going to take a shower." He grabbed a pair of boxers and pants, then he headed out toward the bathroom.

The red headed man looked at Innocencia and asked, "What's up?"

The girl sucked in her lips to keep from crying. She didn't want pity from another, she didn't want to cry in front of another, and she didn't want anyone else to worry about her well being. She leaned her head against the wall and looked away from Renji.

"I'm not going to bite you," said Renji. He crossed his legs and waited for a response as he leaned on his right fist.

"Please, God. Save me from explaining myself," thought Innocencia. When she didn't find any relief, she turned her head back and said, "I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Of him."

"Ichigo? What did he do?"

"He scared me."

"How?"

"He pinned me against a door and growled at me. He looked like my ex-boyfriend: scary, menacing, overpowering. He talked to me like I was some stranger. He challenged me to compare him to my ex. When I did, he got mad at me." The girl took in deep breaths to keep herself from crying. When the burning in her face and eyes went away, the girl looked at the red headed man. The weight of the event was off her chest; she felt better.

Renji gaped at the girl. "Damn it, Ichigo," he muttered. "You can no longer tell me about being nice to my girl." He got to his feet and held out a hand toward the girl. He knew that one thing would make a girl happy: his masterpiece. Renji gave an inward cheer when he thought of the solution. "Would you feel better if I made you my famous 'Monkey Banana Split'?" he asked with a smile. "It will put a smile on your face."

Innocencia raised an eyebrow, then she giggled at the funny name and took Renji's hand. As she was pulled to her feet, she asked, "Monkey Banana Split?"

When he let her hand go, Renji answered, "Yup. It makes my Rukia smile, so I think that it should make you smile, too." He gave a smile and led the girl downstairs. Renji skipped toward the fridge and pulled out chocolate ice cream. He gathered a banana, cherries, whipped cream, almonds, and strawberry syrup. After gathering a plate, scoop, and spoon, he cracked his knuckles and said, "Watch me work my magic."

The red headed man started off by piling some ice cream on the plate. He put on enough to make the head and the mouth. Then, he slit the head with two holes for the banana slice ears, which he quickly inserted after slicing the banana. Renji took hold of the whip cream can and sprayed it on the mouth part. After that, he put a cherry as a nose on top of the cream and poked the almonds in for the eyes, which didn't go unaccompanied by syrup eyebrows. Lastly, Renji used the syrup to create a smile on the whip cream under the cherry nose.

"Ta Da," he sang presenting the monkey like banana split to the girl. He added, "I present the famous 'Monkey Banana Split!'"

Innocencia awed at the adorable face of the monkey. "That's awesome," she said looking up at Renji.

The man looked at his nails and said, "I know." He smiled and said, "Told ya you would smile." He whistled in happiness as he started to put away the stuff, but he stopped when he heard a door slam open. Renji looked back to see Isshin running toward the kitchen.

"I want one, too!" yelled Isshin. He skidded to a stop and added, "My dear daughter in law, how are you this fine evening? If you were wondering where I was, I was locked in the bathroom." He looked at Renji after the girl answered she was fine. "Renji! Can I have a monkey banana split. Please!"

Renji laughed and replied, "Yeah. Just give me a sec." He went back to crafting his masterpiece again.

Isshin jumped up in joy and sat next to Innocencia, who was happily eating her ice cream. He whispered, "If you need to talk, you father is here to listen." When the girl gave him a confused look, he stated, "I heard quarreling, and I will not accept quarreling amongst my children. I am not too old or deaf to know what is going on." He gave the girl a hug and added, "You are my daughter now. I won't allow you to be harmed by my son in any way. I am your father now, so you don't have to hide anything from not-too-old me." He smiled even brighter when Renji placed a plate of ice cream in front of him.

The girl gave a small smile and continued to eat her ice cream. "A father," she thought.

**Starrk is a master mind. Totalmente Suave! **

**I don't know if the law of ice cream will actually allow banana slices to stay in ice cream like makeshift ears. If any of you try this and it succeeds, let me know. :)**

**Sorry. I sorta slapped this up there. If there is a mistake, sorry again. Thanks for reading. I'll have more soon, and this story isn't that far from ending. **


	14. The War's Over

**Chapter 14: The War's Over  
><strong>

Starrk has been following the black car, which he knew belonged to the Sexta. He saw it driving toward a familiar direction without its owner in the driver's seat. He could tell from the white hair he saw above the tinted windows. Starkk didn't bother to stop and ponder, for he knew that the Sexta was taken out. He expected Aizen to send some men out, and he instantly knew that the men would be taken out after he heard about the Quinta's situation. The only thing that befuddled him was the Sexta's contact with him.

He wasn't really Grimmjow's friend, but the man was reliable as back up in a fight. Grimmjow said that he wanted to know where Aizen was located, so he would be able to avoid the short tempered man. Of course, Starrk replied truthfully. He wanted to know what role Grimmjow was playing at the time. Starrk suspected some type of informant or some idiot actually trying to avoid the boss. Either way, Grimmjow's role wouldn't matter if either were actually true. He would be rid of the others, so he could fulfill his plan cleanly. Enough of the bugs have been cleared; he just needed a clear shot at the main nest.

In the car...

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts," sang Shiro as he wiggled his body to emphasize his "sexiness".

"Have you ever considered that you may be a narcissist?" asked Chad with a smile. He watched as the smaller man stopped wiggling.

"Hell Yeah!" replied Shiro with a big smile. He fist pumped and continued to sing the same verse over and over again. "So sexy, I'm going home." He suddenly stopped when Chad's phone rang.

After picking the contraption out of his pocket and clicking the "answer" button, Chad held the phone to his ear and called, "Hello."

"Yo," replied the manly voice on the other end.

"You know something?" asked Chad. He has waited for this call; the call that would allow him and Shiro to jump into action.

"Yeah," came the reply. "I heard from a buddy that Aizen is in Karakura. Look around where there are tall apartments, and don't mention me to anyone... I'm heading out of town, so don't expect another call anytime in the future."

"You've helped enough, Grimmjow," said Chad. "You're free to do as you please."

"Whatever," replied the blue haired man. "Is that demon taking care of my car?"

"He is being gentle as we speak," replied Chad as he looked at his friend. He smiled.

"Good," came the reply. "I'll be back to pick the car up in a couple months. Be a gentle giant and drop it off by the docks. Go to warehouse six."

"Sure," replied Chad. "I'll be sure to pry the 'demon' from your car. Good bye, friend." He hung up.

"Who ya callin' a demon, vato?" asked Shiro. He sank in his seat.

"You," replied Chad with a smile.

"Awwwwwwwww! I feel so loved," said Shiro as he blinked his eyelashes in a girlish fashion. He smirked and added, "Mr. Blue called?"

"Yup."

"We stayin'?"

"Yup."

"So we gonna go get our girl?"

"Yup."

"We killin' 'im tonight?"

"Yup."

"Stop soundin' like a broken record," said Shiro. He leaned back farther in his seat.

"Stop trying to look gangster," countered Chad.

"Hey," said Shiro. "I am gangster." He turned on the music and started to sing to the song he actually heard a couple times during their stay.

Chad shook his head and decided to join his friend in the singing. After all, they were about to finish the job.

At the Kurosaki household...

"ICHIGO!" yelled Isshin. His face was flushed red with anger and disappointment as he stomped toward the steps. He heard a pair of feet coming down, so he swung into action by grabbing a nearby shelf and swinging his body to perform a high kick. His crotch was hit in the process by Ichigo's punch. Isshin fell to the floor groaning.

"What is it, dad?" asked Ichigo in an annoyed tone. He flipped his towel around his shoulders. water dripped from his damp hair and fell on his toned chest and abdomen. A pair of shorts clung to his hips.

Isshin muffled some nonsense due to the connection between his face and the floor. He was quickly rolled over by Ichigo's foot. Isshin groaned and pointed toward the kitchen and growled/groaned, "Never...again...will you...yell...or scare...my daughter..." Isshin clutched his private parts and rolled back over with a groan.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He saw Renji making a clown looking ice cream sundae. There was a monkey, a cat, a dog, and now a clown.

"TA DA!" beamed Renji with pride. His fists were on his hips as he basked in his imaginary glory.

Innocencia clapped her hands and said, "That was cool, Renji. Muy Bien!"

"Why thank you, thank you," said Renji bowing. "I would like to thank the academy, my Rukia, and my Innocencia. They have all inspired me to make this series of sundaes at Ichigo Kurosaki's house."

"Nice speech," said Ichigo, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "I didn't know Innocencia was your property."

"Uhhhhhh," started Renji. He regained his composure and crossed his arms. "I mean it in a friendly manner," he said coolly.

"Sure," said Ichigo brushing off Renji's possessive words. "She is my bride-to-be anyway, right?" He got off of the wall and went near Innocencia, who gripped her seat tightly.

The girl looked up at Renji with her eyes. She mentally pleaded for him not to leave, and she inwardly gave a relieved sigh when Renji leaned against the fridge, intent on staying.

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo putting a hand on Innocencia's shoulder. He felt the girl tense.

"I'm a talker," thought Innocencia. "Man it up, or he will break you down to the roots." She took in a deep breath, preparing for the argument that she thought would come. Her eyes opened when her chair was turned toward Ichigo, who stared down at her. She watched as Ichigo dropped to his knees and dropped his head on her lap. The boy put his arms around the girl's midsection.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think I would get out of hand and hurt you. Forgive me. Forgive me and be mine. I've grown so attached to you. I don't want you to leave or get hurt. Be mine."

Renji gaped at the display. "Maybe I should take notes," he thought.

Innocencia put her hand on the boy's head. She flinched when his head shot up to look at her.

"Please," begged Ichigo.

The girl was shocked. This man actually begged on his knees. No man has ever begged on his knees for her and her alone. Innocencia didn't speak, nor did she give any hint of approval. She grabbed Ichigo's face and kissed him. A small chaste kiss, but a kiss that meant a lot to both of them. She put her legs around Ichigo's torso and pulled him closer to her. She stopped the kiss and hugged Ichigo, tightening her arms around his neck. "I forgive you," she said.

Ichigo hugged the girl back and kissed the girl's neck. "Will you be mine?" he asked. He felt the girl nod her head. Relief and happiness spread throughout his body. "She's mine," he thought. "All mine." He was about to confess his desire for a permanent relationship when Shiro and Chad burst in on the scene.

"Yo!" howled Shiro with excitement. He saw Renji and waved at him. He stopped when he noticed Ichigo on his knees. "A proposal?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kinda," answered Ichigo, who picked the girl up with him as he stood. He supported the girl by holding onto her legs. He gave a small smile when the girl tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, King. That's so sweet," said Shiro playfully. "Buuuuut, we kinda hafta borrow her."

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Shiro rubbing the back of his head. "I promise we'll give her back. We just need her to play as distraction, so we can sneak int' a club nearby."

Ichigo shook his head and said, "Why don't I come with, so I know she's safe."

"You're talking about th' Queen here, King," stated Shiro. "Th' Queen who, I know, can kick ya ass."

"How do you know that?" asked Ichigo. He heard a low giggle from the girl wrapped around him.

"I know these things, King," replied Shiro. He snapped his fingers, and Chad gestured for Ichigo to hand over the girl.

Ichigo was hesitant, but he handed her over. He barely got the girl to look at him, and his brother was taking her to get into a club. "Moron," he thought.

"You can trust me, Ichigo," said Chad. He knew that he would put his life on the line to ensure the couple's survival. He swung the girl over his shoulder to get a better hold.

"Pendejo!" growled Innocencia. "Ese duele!"

"Lo siento," said Chad.

"Ha ha," laughed Shiro. "Tu eres pendejo." He pointed at Chad.

"Tu tambien," growled Innocencia.

"Por que?" asked Shiro.

"You know why," she growled in Spanish. The girl tossed her hair to give Shiro a glimpse of her glare.

"Fine," said Shiro reverting back to Japanese. He stuck out his tongue, showing his shiny tongue ring.

Chad and Shiro looked at Ichigo and Renji, who were both befuddled at the conversation that just occurred.

"We'll be back," said Chad. He turned toward the door. He tightened his arm around the girl's legs and opened the door.

"Be careful," said Ichigo, who was watching Chad handle the girl on his shoulder.

"We will," said Shiro jumping in Ichigo's view. "Hasta luego!" He spun on his heels and headed out the door. Shiro slammed the door shut before Ichigo could say anymore. When he turned, he bumped into Chad's back. "Huh?" Shiro walked around Chad and looked up. "What's up, vato?" He looked in Chad's view and saw Starrk.

Shiro's heart rate picked up. He wasn't supposed to see the same dealer again. The same dealer who was leaning coolly on a motorcycle.

Starrk turned his motorcycle back on and gestured for the men to follow him. Without words, he took off down the street. Hihair ruffled in the wind along with his white jacket.

Chad ran toward the car and inspected it, ignoring the grunts from the girl on his shoulder. The car seemed fine.

"What's wrong?" asked Innocencia. "I only heard a bike." She looked around and saw a man settled on his bike looking at them from down the road. He looked like he was waiting for them. Before she could ask who the man was, she was placed in the back seat.

Shiro slid on the hood and immediately sat on the driver's seat. He started the car when he was sure Chad was in. Shiro ground his teeth as he sped off after Starrk, who started up the chase again.

The car rumbled with excitement and adrenaline as it was driven down the road at a fast pace. The lights were a blur, and the buildings were a mesh of globs.

"Where are we going?" asked Innocencia to Chad.

"Aizen's here, so we need you to draw him out as I play sniper," answered Chad. "I won't kill him yet. He needs to know the pain that he's caused to you and your father."

"My father?"

"He was concerned," said Chad. "His penmanship showed it all."

"Quiet, y'all," said Shiro. "He's coming to a stop." Shiro stomped on the brakes, causing everyone to jerk forward. When Shiro's car was turned off, Shiro jumped out of the car.

Starrk swung his long leg over the bike and turned his body. He jerked his head, inviting the other man over.

Shiro turned his head and called, "Stay here, Queen. Let's go, vato." The pair of men began to walk toward the biker. Shiro didn't like the situation at all. "What the hell is he up to?" he thought to himself.

Innocencia straightened herself up and looked from her companions to the man ahead. "What are they doing?" she asked herself. "A deal? If anyone's talking, I should be there." She continued to gaze at the tall man by the bike. "I don't like the looks of him," she said to herself. "He looks like a slick talker."

When Shiro and Chad were within a five step range of Starrk, they stopped. Starrk was looking serious: his eyes were narrowed, his lips were pursed, and his hands were shoved roughly into his pockets.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," started Shiro. He pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped the wrapper. He put the candy in his mouth and waited for a response.

Starrk smoothed his hair with his right hand and replied, "I didn't think I'd need to see you."

Shiro frowned, while Chad crossed his arms.

"What do you mean 'need?'" asked Chad. He didn't like the sound of "need."

"Well I certainly didn't ride by to say, 'hello,'" replied Starrk. He replaced his hand to his pocket. "I needed to talk to you all about something that I find concerning."

"What concerns you?" asked Shiro. He buried his own hands in his pockets.

Starrk smiled and answered, "Your intent to kill Aizen."

Chad uncrossed his arms to ready himself for a fight. "You came here to discourage us?" asked Chad. He felt the need to be cautious.

The other shook his head and replied, "No." He stood up straight and looked around the men. "I see you have the other talker here," said Starrk. "Why didn't you bring her over?"

"None ya business," countered Shiro narrowing his eyes. "Get t' the point already."

Starrk sighed and answered, "I just thought that the boss's wife would like to meet the talker behind everything." He smirked, for pride was flowing through his body.

"You're a talker?" asked Shiro with disbelief. "But you..." He clenched his teeth when Starrk chuckled. His eyes went wide when he heard the car door slam from behind. He looked back. "I thought I told you to stay in the car!" yelled Shiro.

"Shut up!" yelled Innocencia. She jogged over to the trio.

Chad held up an arm to separate the girl from Starrk. "Don't," he warned.

The girl shook her head and went under Chad's arm. She looked up at Starrk and asked, "You're a talker aren't you?" When the man smiled, she felt everything drop in place. She recalled the room she was in the first day she arrived in Japan. She knew something was off. Behind the stupid, large chair Aizen sat in was a figure. She wondered if the figure was whispering things to Aizen. Now, she knows for sure that the figure was this man, and this man was whispering things to Aizen.

"You!" accused the girl. She sent a kick at Starrk, but Starrk caught her leg. Innocencia tried to pull her leg free, but she couldn't. "Damn you, you slick bastard!" cursed the girl. "I was wondering who was hiding behind Aizen's chair. Now I know!" She growled and yanked her leg free, causing her to tumble into Shiro's arms.

"So you did catch me," said Starrk. "I guess I'm losing my touch." He shrugged.

"Aizen doesn't look that smart to counter me," replied Innocencia. "He has the snake's face, but he doesn't have the snake's tongue." She stood herself up and crossed her arms. "Why did you suggest the marriage?"

Starrk replied, "I needed a reason to gain heat on Aizen." He sat on his bike and added, "I knew he would be conducting business, and I knew he would leave a large part of the frame of his business in the open by doing so. As you and I know, the frame is the merchandise, the infantry, the connections, the land, and the boss. With the top of the pyramid gone, the rest is free for manipulation.

"I will be honest and say that I used you. All of you. The only part of the frame I wanted to sever was the infantry and the connections. I already deleted all traces of connections to other bosses and suppliers. I know Aizen will find out within the day, but I don't care. I used you to take out the infantry. I'm surprised the other talker survived, but that doesn't matter to me.

"I will thank you for carrying out your side of my plan beautifully. Remember when I first met you?" The men nodded. "Good. That meeting helped me confirm that Don Julian made his move to rescue his daughter. What better way to get information than going straight for the infantry. They're the weakest of the frame. I don't care to know if you've managed to get any information, but I do care that you've scared the rest of the infantry into hiding out.

"I found out that all of the lessers are hiding when Harribel's defeat got around. I'm only staying for one reason: Aizen's head. I want to shoot him in the heart, so I want to ask you all to leave. I want to carry out everything quickly and cleanly." Starrk pulled out his gun readied it to fire. "I don't want you interfering," added Starrk. "So leave." He pointed the gun outward toward the trio.

"I refuse," said Chad. He felt Shiro and Innocencia look up at him in question. "We came here to both rescue Don Julian's daughter and kill Aizen. He has shown disrespect, and I do not accept it." He put his body in front of the gun, ensuring the others' safety. "If you and I have the same goal, why don't we help one another?"

Starrk didn't blink at the bold move. He knew they had a similar intention but not a similar goal. After a tired sigh, Starrk withdrew his gun and put it in its holster. He looked at Chad and said, "I want to put the bullet in his body. You can do whatever you like to him before and after his death, but I want his life." He turned his body and sat correctly on his bike.

"How are we gonna do this?" asked Shiro aloud. He looked from his friends to Starrk, who gave him a sly smile.

Five hours later...

Innocencia ran through the apartment building doors with tears stinging her eyes. The guards knew the girl was gone, but they didn't think she would be back in a ragged condition. She blubbered to Charlotte, "Where is he? Where is my husband?"

The girlish man replied respectfully and directed the girl toward both the stairs and elevators. He was thanked kindly; he watched her go up the stairs. "She must really like exercise," he thought and went to filing his nails.

Shiro and Chad counted to three and burst into the camera room. They expected men to be around, but the room was empty. The two men shrugged at each other and continued into the room.

Chad stood guard by the door, while Shiro went to play with the equipment. Shiro awed at the amount of technology before him. The screens were bright black and white, and the keyboards were black with no dust on the keys. Shiro cracked his fingers and got to work. He made sure to shut down all emergency alarms and possible escape route doors. He called to Chad, "We are now locked in and ready to rock Aizen's world." He clicked the mouse to navigate throughout the hallways. "Huh? The lazy dog was right. All the guards are hidin' out."

"Do you still see any possible obstacles?" asked Chad. He was looking into the hallways. "Do you see Starrk?"

"On cue," replied Shiro when he saw Starrk enter the building through the front door. He walked to Chad and asked, "Ya want t' burn 'im?" When his friend nodded, Shiro said, "'Kay. Now we gotta move. There's a staircase nearby. We gotta head to the top floor and hide behind the back door." He jerked his head for Chad to go.

The two entered the hallway and froze, for Ulquiorra stood in front of them.

"I see you had some fun in the control room," said Ulquiorra. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shiro. "I'll put you out now." He put his finger to the trigger.

Chad pursed his lips and ran in front of Shiro. His brave action caught Ulquiorra off guard, so he continued forward.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he pulled took a step back. He instantly shot, but the bullet hit Chad in the abdomen and deemed him strong enough to continue. Before he could aim for the head, Chad had his wrist locked against the wall.

His bullet wound burned, but he would continue. Chad didn't want to show any weakness. He had to be strong. He slammed his left fist into Ulquiorra's face as he muttered, "La Muerte." His fist landed on Ulquiorra's temple, knocking the smaller man out. He held onto the gun as he watched Ulquiorra fall to his knees and onto his face.

"Ya okay, vato?" called Shiro from behind. He had been yelling for Chad, but the other wouldn't turn. He was frozen as he saw Chad lean against the wall with painful breaths. Shiro ran to his friend's aid and said, "You'll be okay, vato. Let's get ya outta here." He was stopped.

"I'm fine," said Chad with a weak smile. He looked down at the blooming rose for a bullet wound. He covered it and said, "We must continue." He looked down the white hall toward the stairs and pushed himself off of the wall to walk.

"I'm helpin' ya," said Shiro. He put Chad's arm around his shoulders and helped the other to walk faster.

Starkk entered the apartment where he heard cries of pain. He knew Aizen was hitting the girl, but he already told the girl that the job would include a lot of pain for her. He pushed the unlocked door open. The sight before him was not expected. The girl was laid out on the floor with a bloody nose and bruised limbs.

"I'm glad that you finally see the ways of your folly," said Aizen in a cool tone. He wiped his hands off with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Yes. I'm sorry," cried Innocencia. She turned over to hide her face from him, but Aizen held her down with his foot on her abdomen.

"You will not turn away," said Aizen. "I shall take you here." He meant to bend down, but a muffled calling prevented him. He looked to Starrk and smiled. "Ah. Good to see you, Primera. I was about to engage in something personal, but I shall wait to spare time for you." He walked toward Starrk and said, "I thank you for bringing my wife home. I missed her dearly." He peaked back at his wife, who was still laid out on the ground.

When Aizen turned away, Innocencia got to her feet and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Aizen when he heard her move. He was annoyed.

"To clean up for you," she replied. Innocencia hugged her body and walked toward the hallway, where she had to turn around a corner. "Now to let in the others," she thought. She looked through the doors, hoping to find the back door. After some searching, she did find the bathroom, so she turned on the shower to create a watery noise. The next door at the end of the hallway was the back door. She opened it carefully and peaked out. She smiled in relief when she saw Shiro and Chad.

"Ya miss us, Queen?" asked Shiro with a smile. He beckoned for Chad to follow him as he walked around Innocencia.

Chad followed, but he had hold on to his abdomen. He felt Innocencia lay a hand on his back in worry. He looked at her and said, "I'm fine." The girl just nodded. Chad frowned when he saw the running blood and bruises. "He'll pay," he thought. He quickly caught up to Shiro.

Shiro looked around the corner and saw a man, who he thought to be Aizen. He grinned when he noticed that Starrk was preparing Aizen for the upcoming event. He quietly tip toed behind Aizen and hit the man in the temple. Aizen's body fell to the ground. "This'll be quick," he thought.

Chad came from behind and reached into his pocket. He took out a small symbol and walked toward the kitchen. He quickly turned on the stove and put the symbol on the fire. He searched for kitchenware to hold the symbol. He opened a drawer and found kitchen tweezers. Chad picked up the tweezers and went back to the stove, where the symbol was glowing red. He used the tweezers to pick up the symbol, then he carefully walked from the kitchen.

On the ground lay Aizen with his back bare of his coat and shirt. Chad walked up behind the body and positioned the symbol in between the shoulder blades. He then pressed the metal downward, making Aizen's skin hiss angrily. As a result, Aizen woke up screaming in pain. Chad pursed his lips and pulled the metal from Aizen's skin. Aizen lay there panting, trying to recover from the serious burning he experienced.

Everyone but Starrk gazed upon the symbol: an eagle perched on a cactus with a snake in its mouth, the symbol of Don Julian's family. "That will serve as a warning," thought he. Chad looked at Shiro, then he looked to Innocencia. "We're done here," he said. Chad looked up at Starrk and added, "He's yours." Chad turned away and left for the back door. Shiro followed him out.

Innocencia muttered, "Good luck in the next life, Aizen." She looked up at Starrk and said, "Gracias, Primera." She turned and went after Shiro and Chad.

Starrk sighed and looked down at Aizen's form. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Aizen's head. "No use in turning him over," he thought. Starrk pulled the trigger.

At the airport the next day...

Ichigo plopped in his seat next to Innocencia. He looked at her and asked, "How are you feeling today? You look much better." His orange hair contrasted with the black shirt and gray pants he wore.

The girl smiled and replied, "I feel free." She looked up at Ichigo and asked, "Are you sure about this?" She received a nod. The girl blushed and smoothed out her red spring dress.

Chad and Shiro made themselves comfortable in their seats. "I still think it's a bad idea to take my King," said Shiro. He glanced at his brother and Innocencia.

"It's not so bad, Shiro," said Chad. He leaned in his seat as he added, "He's just going with us to ask for Innocencia's hand in marriage." He chuckled when Shiro glared.

"That's what I'm scared of," said Shiro. He crossed his arms and looked at his brother again.

Chad shook his head and said, "Don't worry. Right now, the war is over."

**The End**

**Okay. I ended it. :) The longest story written so far...at least for me. Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I had some fun writing this story. If you want to check out my other works, you can look on my profile thing. See ya later.**


End file.
